Make My Dream Come True
by Yaoi Goddess of Doom
Summary: Sasori, a sophomore, falls in love with the ever charming jock senior, Deidara. But what happens when Itachi starts to get into Sasori's mind? With that said, many other problems occur and Deidara and Sasori may never be meant to be. They'll find out...
1. Out of Control

As you see from umm, the couple I'm writing about...I love yaoi! XD I'm not ashamed and I'm proud. Well well it seems most fangirls/fanboys put Sasori as the seme in most SasoDei pairings...I shall change that. :D I appreciate that you guys are faving my stories, but please be patient. I'm a slow writer lol. Well not really, but I'm a lazy type of person.

* * *

"Sasori, I love you. I love you and nobody else."

"Deidara-sempai…I love you, too! But, what will people think of us?"

"Who cares about them? All that matters is y-"

"SASORI! PAY ATTENTION IN CLASS!" the teacher barked at the snoozing redhead. Sasori woke up with a start and wiped the drool from his mouth. He took off the paper that stuck to his forehead. "Now, what is the answer to question five?"

"O-oh, umm…," Sasori stuttered nervously, flipping through the pages of his Algebra II textbook. Some students began to laugh.

"Never mind. You never pay attention in class anyways. Deidara, the answer please?" the teacher questioned, with a tint of impatience in her voice.

_Maybe I would be paying attention if your class wasn't so damn boring_, the redhead thought to himself, resting his chin on his hand.

"How should I know? You're the teach," Deidara said with a smirk. The whole class snickered as the teacher tapped her foot, shaking her head in dismay, wondering why she had such a class like this. Sasori stared dreamingly at Deidara, pink starting to fill his cheeks. He just had a fantasy about him a minute ago. He just wishes the blonde would actually say that to him.

Sasori was a sophomore while Deidara was a senior. He had a crush on the blonde jock for about a month now, but he never got the courage to confess to him, let alone have a decent conversation. The redhead wasn't ever going to tell how much he loved the blonde. He was a hundred percent sure Deidara was straight, and he would be too cool to date an average boy like him. Sasori knew he didn't have a chance and that he wasn't good enough. The only thing that seems important is that he met such a wonderful guy….

_Ding_. The bell rang and the class began to pour out of the classroom. "Remember to study for tomorrow's test!" the teacher yelled over the stampede of footsteps. Sasori gathered his books and got out of the hell-hole classroom, soon to be greeted by his best friend.

"Man, that was some boring class! I'm glad school's finally over. Eh, Sasori?" Itachi chuckled, giving the redhead a hard slap on the back. The redhead winced at the sudden impact.

"Oww…yeah. It was better when I was asleep," Sasori yawned, stretching his arms.

"Speaking about when you were asleep, you were muttering Deidara's name over and over. Did you happen to have a dream about him?" Itachi teased, with a mischievous look on his face. Sasori's face instantly went red.

"BAKA! I did not!" Sasori insisted, waving his hands about as if to brush away the situation.

"Yes you did. You're blushing," the Uchiha remarked, laughing a little.

"Whatever, I got-gotta go! Later, Uchiha-kun!" the redhead stammered, half-running, half-jogging to the exit of the school. He bumped into the back of a person and rebounded, falling down with the books spread all over the hallway. Sasori looked up and was about to apologize until he saw a whip of blonde hair swing about.

"Sasori-kun, try not to run in the hallways. You might get hurt," Deidara said expressionlessly. In an instant, Sasori's cheeks matched the color of his red hair and he looked down at his feet. He felt a cool hand on his forehead.

"Do you have a fever? Should I bring you to my house?" The redhead blushed even harder and looked up to meet Deidara's blue eyes.

"Well, um, I, uh," started the Akasuna. _Why was it so hard for him to talk to Deidara?! Speak proper English man! _

"It's not a problem. I can take care of you. I insist." Deidara swung the redhead's arm over his neck and laid his hand on his hip to support him. Sasori felt the comforting hand on his waist and gave in.

_Oh, Deidara, if only you knew I wasn't really sick…._

The blonde effortlessly helped the Akasuna walk down the sidewalk. When they finally appeared in front of Deidara's house, Sasori looked up at the place. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world to visit his crushes' house. He thought of the many people who would like to be in his place like the many fangirls who nearly murder Deidara every day and tire him out by chasing him. Sasori grew a little furious and had the urge to beat those girls down; Deidara was _his_ hot blonde and nobody else's!!

As they went into the house, the faint scent of gingerbread overwhelmed their nostrils. When they climbed the steps, they went into Deidara's bedroom and he helped the redhead sit on the bed.

"D-de-," Sasori started, but got cut off when the blonde started taking off his own shirt. The redhead pulled the blanket over his face a little embarrassed.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. You can come, too if you wanna get it over with," Deidara said, slipping off his pants. The redhead peeked out of the covers and stared at the blonde's body. It was a bit muscular, due to playing basketball and running around the track. The Akasuna felt like he was going to pass out until Deidara went to the bathroom, stripping off his boxer briefs as well. The redhead paused for a minute, unsure what to do. He felt really uncomfortable about his body and felt he was too skinny. Sasori sighed and started taking off his clothes as well. He knew he wouldn't get another opportunity like this, so he had to take this chance now before it was over. He wrapped a nearby towel around his bare body and went inside the already steam infested bathroom.

"Deidara-sempai, I'm coming in," Sasori called out over the pounding of the water. He took off his towel, pulled the curtains aside, and went inside. He faced the opposite way of Deidara and crossed his arms, some water and suds splashing on his back due to the blonde's bathing. The redhead had a strong urge to stare at the blonde's hot body again.

_Don't stare, don't stare, don't stare..._

_**C'mon Sasori, a peek couldn't hurt...**_

_No Sasori, that's a very naughty thing to do. You're an innocent child..._

_**Eh, just look. It's worth your while...**_

_What happens if Deidara sees? Then you're screwed..._

_**He won't know. What he doesn't know won't hurt him...**_

"Ugggh," Sasori groaned out loudly.

"Sasori-kun? What's wrong?" Deidara said with concern. He turned around to face the redhead's back.

"I'm fine. Just a headache." Sasori went a step backwards and stepped on a bar of soap. He slipped backwards and let out a yelp, collapsing into Deidara's body. Before he knew it, the redhead's head was buried against the blonde's chest, his buttocks on his lap and his legs apread wide open and wrapped around Deidara's waist. He looked up at the blonde staring into his eyes, those exact emotionless eyes.

"S-Sasori-kun," Deidara muttered, his lips right near the redhead's ear. Sasori shivered and pressed his body more against the blonde's, something hard and thick applying pressure against his entrance.

_Damn, his dick is big..._

The redhead forced his bottom downward, forcing the blonde's penis inside of him. It felt like his ass was ripping in half. It was a mistake to not use any lubricant at all. Sasori gripped onto Deidara's back, his fingers digging into his skin and his whole body trembling.

_I don't care anymore Deidara. I love you and all that matters is that..._

"Aaah, Dei-sempai! It's so b-big...mmmmm...," Sasori moaned, his teeth chattering a little. His bottom hurt so bad and he was already at tears. The blonde lifted up the redhead and slipped his member out of him. He felt the Akasuna's forehead and it was deadly hot.

"Damn it Sasori-kun. Your fever got worse!" Deidara exclaimed, lifting the redhead by his underarms. The Akasuna let out a small moan and got dragged back to the bed soaking wet and naked. Deidara tucked the redhead in with the fluffy comfortable blankets. Sasori wrapped the blankets all around him, the warmth swallowing his entire body. He slightly shivered under the covers. "If you need me I'll be in the living room." The redhead solemnly nodded and let a sigh escape his lips.

_How ironic. He thinks I get a fever and I actually do get one..._

As tiredness started to overcome Sasori, he felt his eyelids go a little heavy and went to sleep.

* * *

The redhead mumbled and stirred as the sunlight poured on his face. He stood up, his ruby eyes hazy and his hair a mess. He brushed the red hair away from his eyes and rubbed them as if trying to rub away the sleepiness. All of a sudden, the incident of what happened yesterday hit him with a bang.

"Oh my God, why'd I have to be such an idiot and...UUUUUG!!" the redhead said out loudly, smacking himself on the forehead multiple times. Deidara must've hated him for that. "I just screwed everything up now! Now Sempai must think that I'm some sort of horny bastard!! DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT!!" He pounded on the pillow furiously and screamed into it, falling on his backside again. Sasori sat up again, rubbing his head.

_Well, it seems like I don't have a fever anymore..._

The redhead stood up and made his way across the room, putting on yesterday's clothes. He tripped on something on the floor and fell, letting out a high cry.

"Oww...what the..." The Akasuna at what he tripped on; it seemed to be a painting. He flipped it over and he gasped.

It was a portait of a boy, with red hair and a tattoo on his forehead. It was very beautiful and Sasori couldn't help but be mesmerized in the perfect red strokes that were this boy's hair and a tint of green in blue eyes.

**Sasori's POV  
**

I never knew my sempai was such a great artist, but who was it? Maybe someone he likes? It definitely wasn't me. I stared blankly at the painting and felt depression overcome me. I knew I shouldn't be jumping to conclusions, but I felt I was doing wrong by liking my sempai. He obviously liked this dude if he drew a painting of him, especially so beautifully. I let out a sigh and put the painting to its original place as if it had never been touched.

I tiptoed down the stairs to the living room where I saw him lying on the couch. He looked so cute when he's asleep and yet so hot when he's at school. His hair looked like as if it stiken by a tornado, but yet I still went over to him and tangled my finger in it. I tucked him in the abandoned blankets that were left on the floor, due to him moving in his sleep, and tucked him in. I kissed his forehead gently and went through the backdoor in the kitchen, on my way home.

**Deidara's POV  
**

My whole body was sweating by the time I woke up. I looked at the clock I set for 6:00 AM, but apparently I didn't hear it go off. It was seven in the morning. Guess I would be going to school late. Oh well.

I lifted a corner of the blanket wrapped around me and saw my excitement standing fully erect. Another one of those stupid sex dreams again, except last night's was different. It was with a boy. I wrapped my hand around my member and started stroking it. I can never forget that dream...his face...

_His face got even cuter when I pleased him with licks and kisses all over his body. The way his mouth was slightly open, his eyelids drooping a little, and pink starting to fill his cheeks. It was all so perfect. He kept trying to cover his face with the pillow next to me and I chuckled, throwing the pillow to the floor, earning me a beat red face to look up at me innocently._

His touch...

_His grip on me became stronger when I started traveling lower down his abdomen. I slipped a hand down his boxers and played around with his excitement. He whimpered and gave me a soft kiss on my cheek with warm moist lips. I kissed those sweet lips and he gave out a low moan which vibrated through our mouthes. He wrapped his slender arms around my neck..._

Oh God...and his voice...

_...and moaned right into my ear, making the back of my neck hair stand in place. Another certain part of my body was also starting to stand up. I kept my sweet uke aroused by pumping his cock forcefully and quickly. He pants right into my ear and falls back in place on the bed and the last word that kept on through the night was...:_

_"Deidara!!"_

I was getting harder by the moment because of thinking of the sweet redhead, the expression on his face, his gentle and yet gripping touch, and the way my name rolled off his lips, his sweet beautiful lips, and trying to calm my hard on down by masturbating isn't helping me one bit. I gave up and stalled for a minute, dragging myself up on my feet and picked out a random outfit in the closet. I'm just glad it matched.

I quickly put on my clothes; tight black skinny jeans, red sleeveless shirt, Hot Topic red and black striped gloves, and some shoes. I went outside and started walking calmly to school.

Who said I cared if I was late?

**Normal POV  
**

"...Wow," the Uchiha said, with his mouth wide open, after the redhead told him what happened last night. Sasori looked at his feet, a little embarrassed due to the pink on his cheeks.

"Well, my body acted on its own...I couldn't stop myself," I whispered under my breath. The Akasuna twiddled with his own fingers nervously.

"So," the raven-haired boy started, "how big was it? Was it larger than the average size? Did you like it?" Sasori's face flushed and his eyes widened in surprise. He didn't expect Itachi to ask all these questions.

"U-umm...u-uhh...speaking about Sempai's penis, did you see him?"

"Actually no...I haven't seen him at all..." Just when the Uchiha said that, the said-blonde came in through the entrance and slammed the double doors behind him. His hair was let out for once, covering his left eye as always. Sasori's heart skipped a beat and he started to panic.

"I CAN'T TALK TO HIM NOW!! NOOO!"

His feet moved by itself and started running the opposite way of his sempai, almost bumping into people who were going to their usual classes. He slipped on water and barely missed the "Caution: Floor is Wet" sign. He had gotten bruises all over his legs for practically crashing into every corner there is. Suddenly, Sasori's best friend rounded and skid around the corner, sliding right up to him.

"Dude...huff...RUN! He's almost here!! And don't run away like that again!" Itachi yelled and with that said, he pushed the redhead into the boy's bathroom and gladly nobody was there. He shut off the light and dragged the shorter teen into the farthest stall. He cupped a hand over the redhead's mouth before he can say anything.

Steps went past the restroom in the hallway and Itachi brought Sasori closer to him, wrapping his hand tighter around his mouth. All that was heard was the breathing against the redhead's ear from behind him which made him a little warm than usual...on the cheeks? Was he actually blushing?

At last Itachi said, "I...think he's gone." Sasori gave a sigh of relief and took in a deep breath once Itachi released his mouth. The Uchiha turned on the light and looked at the redhead. "Why's your face red? Eh, thinking about Deidara huh? I wonder what."

**Sasori's POV  
**

"No. I wasn't," I insisted and the Uchiha gave me a look as if he didn't believe me. But, for the first time, I actually wasn't blushing because of Sempai, I was blushing because of my best friend. Well, anybody would if you had a hot guy squished against you in a corner of a pitch dark bathroom. "Well thanks, Itachi, for helping me. Later!" I waved and he waved back, going to the sink, and I stepped out of the bathroom only to see my crush lying against the wall with his head down.

"I've been trying to get you for the last few minutes. We need to talk," Deidara said seriously, glancing at me.

Crap.

* * *

And that is the end of the first chapter! Finally I had the patience to write it. I had time since I didn't get to go to my best friend's house. She was sick. T-T

Itachi: So, from this chapter, I guess it means me and Sasori will fall in love?

Me: Perhaps. Maybe. -giggles-

Sasori: WAIT! Don't I have a say in this!! Deidara and I were destined to be together! Not me and Itachi!

Deidara: ... -.- ''

Me: DeiSaso. ItaSaso. Whatever couple that has you in it I am happy!

Sasori: -sighs-

Me: Stay tuned in for the next chapter coming up called _Caught!_


	2. Caught!

Ok this is what you have been waiting for! Sorry for the little cliffhanger in the last chapter. I still have to finish this chapter because I have so much going on. I have to go to the high school I'm going to this year to see if I can get into the sports I want to get in. Plus I'm drawing a Naruto fanmade manga. Also I have to do some summer cleaning. -looks at the mess- And just to get it clear, the people aren't part of Akatsuki yet.

The Suna nin is Sasori. The Iwa nin/artist is Deidara. :D

* * *

Sasori stared at the blonde, eyes wide with fear, and Deidara stared right back at him, the blue-gray unwavering eyes not leaving the red flickering orbs. The redhead kept clasping and unclasping his hands, nails digging into his palms. The Akasuna felt his ears go hot. They were always beat red when he was nervous.

"D-Dei..." was the only thing that the Suna nin can sputter. He had a strong urge to run away from him, run away from all the troubles he had caused, but his feet didn't seem to move. His legs felt like jelly and the tension between the two was so large, it can fill up the whole high school.

The artist backed Sasori against the lockers and rested a bent arm above the redhead's head. Deidara looked down at him, never losing eye contact with the shorter man. He brought his lips to the redhead's ear and whispered:

"Why?"

"..." The Akasuna didn't answer. It was such a simple question, but the answer was just so difficult. Everything would be blurted at once, him admitting his love, him asking about the painting, him trying to explain why the situation happened yesterday, and basically everything that includes Deidara in it.

"Please answer. I just want to know...please..." the blonde practically begged in his own calm way. The redhead finally broke down and dug his head into the taller one's chest, looked up to meet Deidara's eyes, and then pulled away before he kissed him.

"I...I'm sorry for my rude actions the other day and well...today. You probably wished you never met me and I don't blame you. I'm...sorry for loving you Sempai...since you already love somebody else. I'm just making your life miserable and...I'm sorry for ever existing...I'll leave you alone from now on." With that said, Sasori ran away from the blonde just when he was about to say something and went out of sight.

**Deidara's POV  
**

I leaned against the lockers and banged it with a fist, swearing afterward. Sasori was wrong...wrong about everything he said. He didn't ruin my life and so what if he got a little kinky the other day? I never said I didn't like it. It actually turned me on...

And what am I thinking?! I have to go and tell him what I think. For some reason I don't want the adorable redhead out of my life...and that's the first time I ever thought of a boy like that...am I bisexual? Do...do I like him in a way more than friends? So much trouble for me over a single person...What I would do to get inside him again...

I shook my head furiously until it hurt. I had to really stop thinking of these things. I thought of something for once that wasn't perverted.

Why did he think I loved somebody else? I have to tell him that too and I have to ask him about Itachi. It's just weird how close they are. Sometimes I feel like they're going out.

Speak of the devil; here he comes now. Tch, he thinks he looks so cool with a low ponytail, some ripped jeans, and a tight tanktop that shows off his stupid abdominal muscles. I tried to wipe off the disgusted look on my face when he came my way. I tried to ask politely:

"Hey Itachi, I have a question...are you...interested in Sasori?" He looked at me as if poison were coming out of my mouth. That vile bastard...

"Hmmm...maybe...maybe not. Why?" He replied, smirking. His first intention was probably to tick me off. Unfortunately it was working.

"Look you piece of shit," I started, "I know you know your own feelings for him, now tell me." The Uchiha's smirk was replaced with a scowl and his eyes suddenly flashed red.

"If only he was here to see the words coming out of your mouth," Itachi retorted.

**Itachi's POV  
**

I silently growled to myself and strutted away before Deidara can say anything. What did Sasori see in that buffoon!? He was probably blind for all I know, only seeing the mask that covered his real personality; a real jerk!

And the blonde absolutely had no right to say his name as if he were his friend. I've been around Sasori longer than he had, so he was just pushing his luck. What did Deidara care for him anyway? He probably just wants him as a personal fuck toy. I've got to tell Sasori that he's making a mistake by liking this guy. He's going to end up heart broken if he ever hooks up with him. We'll meet after school in the gym, like we sometimes do, and I'll tell him there. Yeah...that's a good plan.

**Sasori's POV  
**

Throughout the whole day, I couldn't get myself to cheer up. Oh damn, why did I say that?

To make Deidara's life back to normal. Because he's a very important man in my life and I don't ever want to wreck up his life. I waddled my way to History class and went in my usual seat by the window. I rested my chin on my hand and looked out the window just as soon as the teacher started to ramble something about World War II. I got distracted looking at the mesmerizing drifting leaves, floating their way down to the ground. One drifted away from another, just like me avoiding the blonde, the love of my life.

Suddenly a piece of folded paper got thrown in front of me on the desk. I got a bit confused and opened up the note and it read this in neat printing:

_Meet me at the gym after school._

I looked behind me, but found no one looking my way and I shrugged it off. I guess I'll find out when I go there today.

* * *

The redhead made his way to the gymnassium after History class. He walked through the double doors and saw that it was empty and the bleachers were abandoned. He double checked and scanned the gym again to make sure, and he was. It was totally empty. Not a person in sight.

_Maybe he or she is a little late..._

_**Or maybe it was a prank?**_

Sasori sighed and started to go toward the stage. He planted his hands on the stage and hoisted himself up until he was sitting down. He hated getting teased.

The Akasuna took out a notebook and started writing a poem. A good way to pass time, clear out your head, and get distracted. So distracted, he couldn't even hear the double doors slam after someone entered the gymnassium. He finally noticed when the person sat down next to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. Sasori's heart skipped a beat when he turned to face his "secret admirer".

"Deidara-sempai," he said under his breath, his feeling of happiness turning to gloom when he remembered what he had told him. "Are you the person-?"

"Who sent you the note? Yes," the blonde replied, finishing his question for him. "I...I wanted to tell you that you were wrong." The redhead looked a little puzzled. "Wrong about what you said before. You're not a nuisance in my life. I can't stand you bringing yourself down like that."

"...But, it's all true...everything..."

"No it's not," Deidara said sternly, cupping the younger one's cheek with a hand and facing it toward him. "You...hurt me by saying those things and that's why I...think I like you." He closed his eyes and leaned towards Sasori until his lips brushed against smaller, but pinker ones. The redhead's face flushed and he put his arms around the blonde's neck hesitantly, and pushed on it for a deeper kiss. Deidara obliged, shyly putting his tongue in Sasori's mouth and rummaging through the new unexplored cavern, tasting the unfamiliar, but desireable, taste.

"Mmmmmmmmmnnn..." the Suna nin moaned as the Iwa nin started sucking on his bottom lip. When both of their lips parted, the Akasuna greedily sucked in air, breathless from the kiss. "Deidara-sempai," the redhead started, "I forgot to tell you something."

"What?" the blonde asked.

"I...I love you." Deidara blushed a bit when Sasori cuddled against his body, snuggling his head into his side. The artist smiled and put both arms around the sophomore protectively, bringing him closer to him.

_So warm...so...secure...I could get lost in his arms forever..._

"Deidara-sempai."

"Yes?"

"Who was...the person in that drawing in your room? The one with the red hair and blue eyes...I'm sorry if I kind of intruded...I sort of tripped on the painting and I went to see what is was and-" The redhead stopped when the blonde's eyes were suddenly blank with depression. "Is there something wrong?"

"That was...Gaara..." Deidara answered, his voice clearly sounding as if he were upset. The Akasuna wondered why he didn't use a suffix at the end of Gaara's name. "I used to...date him."

"What...what happened?" Sasori asked curiously.

"...I'll just explain...from the beginning..." The artist said, and he thought of the images in detail when he started to tell his story.

* * *

(Deidara's telling his story while thinking of the details of the scenery. This is how he's telling him.)

**Deidara's POV  
**

_It was strange how we first met. We kind of got into a fight, over something stupid like stealing his sandwich. I was on the lunchline with him in front of me. Once he grabbed the tuna fish sandwich, I snatched it right under his hand._

_"You snooze you lose," I teased, sticking my tongue out. He growled and pushed me and shortly after, we started fist fighting. A teacher had to stop us and gave us detention. After school, we met again in detention and we sneered at each other the whole half hour. I finally said something nice to him after a while._

_"You know, you hit pretty hard for a freshman."_

_"You're not half bad for a junior," he said, laughing a little. His laugh was melodic and low, something that I can listen to all day. After the detention, we started all over, introducing ourselves, and soon becoming the best of friends. At the middle of the school year, we went to the park in our rollerblades. _

_"Hey Deidara, look!" I looked at Gaara, who was trying to jump and grind on the bench, but it ended up with him falling into a bush. I cracked up and went to help him up, but instead he fell into my arms, his head in my chest. He looked up and the look in his eyes got softer as well as mine. He reached up to kiss me and I kissed him back and he broke the silence after a few seconds._

_"I guess this means we're going out?" he asked, and I can imagine the little question mark hovering over his head. I nodded and laughed, pinching his adorable face._

_"Yes we are."_

_We did everything a normal couple would do. Valentine's Day, New Year's, Christmas, birthdays, and any more holidays you can think of. I even started painting a picture of him, deciding that I would give it to him next week, which was his birthday. Unfortunately it didn't go as planned. Gaara started coming down with a disease, a new sort of one that didn't even get discovered yet. I started to first notice it when he complained having headaches and started getting a fever. I immediately took him to the hospital, see what they can do. I kept promising him he would be okay and everything would be fine. I even told him I had a surprise for him on his birthday which cheered him up._

_I visited Gaara everyday, saying I would be there for him, that he would get through this. Finally on his birthday, the doctors came up to me with worried expressions on their faces. _

_"Gaara would like to see you," one of them mildly said. I looked at them and practically ran to his assigned room. I almost cried when I saw the poor thing lying there. _

_His chest was rising up and down rapidly and his breathing was shallow. He was so pale, he had no skin color anymore and he was as skinny as a tootchpick. He was so frail, he looked as if he couldn't pick a feather up. It was so sad to see a usually vibrant boy so weak and pale._

_"Dei..." he muttered, lifting his arm up with all his strength. I came up to him, trying not to cry, trying to be strong just for him. "I'm not...going to...make it..."_

_"No. Gaara you're wrong. You're...you're gonna make it. Please, don't leave us. Hang in there!" I encouraged, keeping in the fighting tears that wanted to come out. He shook his head and coughed several times._

_"I...I love you...Dei...but...it's time for me...to...go..." The whole world stopped when he said that. No...he was wrong..._

_"I love you too Gaara. Please...stop saying that...you're...you're not gonna leave...you're..." _

_"I love you...remember...that...don't give...up...on...love...be happy...for me..." he weakly said. Finally, he closed his eyes and there was a long beeping noise. His chest no longer rised and I heard no breathing. I let the tears fall on his delicate face and cried on his chest, hugging him. Why did this have to happen to him? What did he ever do the world!?_

_"It's...it's all your fault!!" I screamed at the doctors who flinched. "You could've saved him! You did nothing for him! NOTHING!!" They tried to calm me down and they even stopped my flailing arms. All I remember was confusion, frustration, and depression. _

_A few days later, I went to his funeral. I wore the necklace he gave me for my birthday. I put down a bouquet of black roses on top of his grave after they put him five feet under. Black roses were his favorite flowers. I let the tears flow down my face again as the clouds also started to cry._

_I...didn't even get to say Happy Birthday..._

* * *

Second chapter done! I'm sorry for the sadness that occured. I felt sad after failing my swimming test at Tech, so I poured my sadness onto this chapter. Sorry. T-T

Me: -cries-

Sasori: It's ok! Who cares if you didn't pass the swimming test!!

Me: It's not that...I can't believe I killed Gaara!!

Gaara: You...you what!? -sand starts to cover me-

Me: HOLY-SHI-!! -sand crushes me-

Deidara: The next chapter will be called "Objection"!

Sasori: -is getting backed up by Itachi and Deidara against the wall- Ummm...OBJECTION!!

Deidara and Itachi: Overruled...


	3. Objection

Yooo guys. Third Chapter is on and I bet you guys are excited! (If you aren't, act like it! XD) By the way, this is a K-12 grade school that people are attending. If I hadn't made this a K-12 school, Sakura, Naruto, and other people wouldn't be there. They're in 8th grade by the way, and classes that Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi attend are mixed with students from 8th grade to Seniors. Sasori and Deidara only see each other twice during school, which is lunch and Algebra II.

* * *

An awkward silence fell over the two as they still layed together cuddled in a ball. The movement was still except for Sasori hugging Deidara tighter. The blonde looked down at the redhead and noticed there was streams of tears running down his face. He wiped them away with his thumb and kissed the Akasuna's cheek lightly.

"What are you crying for?" he questioned, a little puzzled. The sophomore sniffed and hiccupped, the tears coming out more than ever.

"I-i-is it...w-wrong dating y-y-you? If it i-is, then I-I u-u-understand Sempai," Sasori sniffled, the hiccups slightly slurring his speech. Deidara raised an eyebrow and smiled, and gave a quick peck on his lips. He rubbed the redhead's cheek and whispered:

"No, it's not wrong. Now stop crying and give me that smile that I like. And please, call me Deidara." The Akasuna grinned and as soon as the blonde moved forward for another kiss, someone popped in through the double doors. Both of the boys immediately pulled away on instinct and saw the Uchiha stop dead in place, wide-eyed, which clearly meant that he saw what they had been about to do.

The Iwa nin fake smiled and waved at him, as though nothing was wrong. However, the Suna nin handled this differently.

"Err, oh, hi Itachi-san, uh, what are you doing here? Not that I not want you here, no, it's just that...it was so...unexpected in the middle of..." Sasori stuttered, blushing before he even got to complete his sentence. Itachi grabbed the redhead's hand and dragged him out of them gymnassium, smirking and his last word to the blonde was:

"Catch you later, asswipe," mouthing the curse word so the Akasuna wouldn't hear.

**Itachi's POV**

As soon as we were out of sight from the ass, I pushed my best friend againt the wall, him whimpering in protest. His face scrunched up in pain and I didn't know the source of it and I didn't care. I had to knock some sense into this boy.

"What do you see in that jerk?!" I screamed, my voice echoing in the halls. He looked up at me with eyes that clearly showed fear, tears building to get out.

"Y-you're hurting my hand Itachi-san," he stated and I looked down. I didn't realize I was squeezing his hand so hard to the point my nails were digging into the sensitive flesh. When I let go, blood trickled down his palm and traces of it were on my fingernails.

"Sorry," I said bitterly. I wasn't going to let this stop me. I had to tell him. "Why are you so formal with me? Can't you just call me by my first name like you do to that creep!"

"I-I'm sor-," Sasori tried to say, but I cut him off before he completed his apology.

"Can't you see his whole caring thing is just an act?!"

"Look, Itach-"

"I bet he just wants you for your body!"

"Hey, that's a-!"

"Why can you trust him like-"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" he screeched, looking frustrated and annoyed that I kept cutting him off. Before my brain complied with my actions, I slapped him across the face. He slid his body against the wall to the floor, holding his cheek with both hands and trembled a bit. After I realized what I had done, guilt had replaced my anger.

"S-Sasori...look I'm sor-" I said, but then a certain person tackled me to the ground, holding the collar of my jacket with both hands, face contorted with anger.

**Normal POV  
**

"I think that's enough for talking," Deidara said through gritted teeth, raising a hand threateningly. "What makes you have the right to take out your anger on him!?"

"What makes you have the right to date him!" Itachi retorted, his eyes turning from black to red.

"HE GAVE ME THE RIGHT!" the blonde yelled, punching him hard right in the gut. The raven-haired boy coughed up a bit of blood and rolled out from under the artist, and planted a punch right at his mouth, knocking out a few teeth. Sasori looked from one to the other, eyes wide with fright. He was the only one that could stop this fight.

Just when Deidara was on the floor, spitting out teeth and off-guard, Itachi was about to hit him again when the redhead planted himself right in between his fist and his boyfriend. The Uchiha stopped, frozen at the spot and the blonde looked at the Akasuna, raising his eyebrows with surprise.

"If you want to get to him," Sasori started, "you have to get through me. What's your choice?" The raven-haired man let his arm drop back to his side and looked down, afraid to meet his best friend's eyes. Everyone got up on their feet, the redhead putting his lover's arm around his shoulder to support him. "Goodbye, Uchiha-san." The blonde and Akasuna went out the exit, and for a minute, the sophomore looked back at his friend with concerned eyes. When he met the Uchiha's gaze, he tore his eyes from Itachi, looking at the blonde instead.

'Great. Now I made MYSELF look like the jerk,' the Uchiha thought.

* * *

"What do you think was wrong Deidara? I...I've never seen him so..angry. He's never hurt a fly," Sasori muttered, placing a hand on his lover's shoulder.

"Isn't it obvious Sasori? I think he's jealous," Deidara answered, swearing at the fact that he had three empty spaces of where teeth used to be when he was looking in the mirror with his mouth gaped.

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Of me taking you away from him." The redhead raised an eyebrow at these words.

"If he did like me like that, he would've told me."

"Not if he didn't want to ruin you's two's friendship," the blonde said, not being able to say certain words because of three teeth missing. The Akasuna thought he had a point. He was utterly convinced by his boyfriend now.

_He still should've told me..._

"Well, let's get you to a dentist Dei-san. Tomorrow would be good since it's so late," Sasori said smiling, trying to cheer him up. It worked when the artist kissed him on the cheek, rubbing it affectionately with a hand.

"Nobody can say no to that smile."

* * *

When Deidara finally got his teeth fixed at six in the morning, he went straight to school after that walking with Sasori, hand in hand. Sasori's first class was chemistry while Deidara's was art. The blonde pecked the redhead's cheek and gave his bandaged hand a tight little squeeze.

"I'll see you later at the last period."

"Later Dei-san," said the Akasuna, kissing him back. Once they were in school, the went seperate ways to get to their classes. The sophomore walked through the hallways with a positive attitude and a wide smile on his face, a little two-step to his walking. Once he arrived at the Chemistry class, he went inside and said, "Good morning" to the teacher and sat down at his seat, which was awaiting with chemicals and a medium tube. Nearly everyone was staring at him and Sasori looked around at them all, wondering why they were looking his way.

"Hey, Sasori-san," Naruto said, losing all of his hyperness when talking, "what happened to your hand?"

"Did you get hurt?" Sakura asked, sitting closer to the redhead, about to use some healing ninjutsu.

Sasori merely sweatdropped, looking at the surrounding freshmen and 8th graders. He totally forgot about his hand. Memories from yesterday filled his head and the cuts on his hand would turn into scars, scarring him for the rest of his life. He laughed, but not because of being calm, but of nervousness.

"Oh, these? Oh, they're nothing, just some cuts is all," he half laughed, half said.

"How'd you get them?" Sakura questioned, lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh, just fell."

"They seem like deep cuts from fingernails," Neji stated, clearly using Byakugan to see through the bandages. Just when he said that, the teacher began to start the class. Sasori gave a sigh of relief.

_Boy, that was close._

* * *

The fourth period was swimming, and Sasori hastily changed into his swim trunks. He nearly ran out of the boy's changing room and was about to jump into the water just when the Swimming teacher, Jiraiya, stopped him.

"Oi, Akasuna, you can't jump in with bandages. Take them off," he said calmly, giving one of his Jiraiya laughs and smiles afterward.

"Ok, Jiraiya-sama," Sasori droned. He really didn't want to take them off. It would probably catch some attention from the other students. What he would do for some waterproof bandages. The Akasuna unwrapped the silky, yet durable cloth and tossed it where his bag was. He looked at the five deep, fresh cuts that were slowly turning into scabs.

"Okay, now everyone in the water! Five laps from top to bottom, forward stroke, backward, butterfly, and...the rest of them!" Coach Jiraiya ordered, and blew his whistle while taking a pair of binoculars to stare at the women. After five laps, Sasori was a little out of breath and went to his bag to drink some Gatorade. A guy next to him with shoulder length hair was wiping his body with a towel. It was Itachi, and the redhead looked away, holding his injured hand.

_Damn, I totally forgot he was in swimming class with me!_

The Uchiha looked over at him and grabbed Sasori's hand gently, looking at the cuts. "Did...I do that?" he whispered.

Unsure of how to answer, all the Akasuna said was, "Yes."

"I...I'm really sorry...my temper got the best of me..." he apologized, hugging the redhead. Sasori hesitantly huggled the Uchiha back, crying a little, not wanting his best friend to ever hit him like that again, let alone yell at him. It was terrifying. "I'm a monster...I hurt you...and..._him_."

"It's okay Itachi, you can let go now. I accept your apology," Sasori said grinning and giving the Uchiha a playful shove. Itachi returned the smile.

"Thanks."

* * *

Just before last period, Sasori went to go to the bathroom. He took out a brush and neatly combed it, but it came out a little spiky anyway so he eventually gave up. He put a little eyeliner on and straightned his red T-shirt out, unwrinkling it, and pulled one of his long sleeves from his black undershirt to his elbow. Now he looked absolutely perfect.

A red blur in the mirror distracted him and he looked behind him to see what it was. There was nothing, or no one there, so he turned back to the mirror. Suddenly the lights started flicking on and off, and he turned around again, the time, seeing a familiar face in between each flicker.

_Gaara?_

Cold sweat mopping his forehead, he ran out of the bathroom.

_Did I just see Gaara? No, I possibly couldn't, no no...I probably imagined it. Yeah, it was a reflection of me when I looked in the mirror. _

But, it happened again during Algebra II. In fact in the middle of an important test that cost fifty percent of their whole average. He tapped his pencil on the side of his face and glanced toward the window. He saw the, apparition was the closest word he can use, of yet again, Gaara. His eyes widened in fear and he dropped his pencil. When he blinked, it was gone.

Deidara looked over at the Akasuna and mouthed, "Are you okay?" The redhead nodded, shaking his head fiercely and continued on his test.

After the class, everybody nearly ran out of the classroom, talking about the test. He decided to bolt straight home and gave an excuse to Deidara that he wasn't feeling too well.

Halfway on his trip to his house, he breathed in the deep aromas of the roses around him.

_I couldn't possibly tell Deidara that I saw Gaara. He'd think I was crazy and also, he would probably be sad again. I can't hurt him._

But again, he saw the same image of his blonde's former lover, this time, he was much clearer to see and he was walking...no...FLOATING towards the sophomore. Sasori tried to move, but his feet wouldn't let him. He shivered as the "ghost" passed through him, and it was not a pleasant feeling. He nearly threw up right on the spot.

"Gaara's" mouth started moving and all the redhead heard was this.

"...Hello Sasori, it's nice to meet you..."

* * *

Is Sasori seeing a ghost? You bet! There will be drama coming up in the next chapter! Gaara will be playing his part...is he really dead? You'll find out!! And I might not be able to go here as much because my high school is making us do a summer assignment and it's gonna take pretty loooong.

Me: HEEHEE!

Itachi: What are you laughing about?

Me: Oh, it's just fun seeing Sasori scared!

Sasori: You think it's funny scaring me?!

Me: -goes behind Sasori- Boo.

Sasori: EEK! -runs behind Itachi-

Itachi: (I think I like this...)

Deidara: (Did I hear an eek? Awww he's so kawaii...) AHEM! Next chapter will be called, "Evil Plans"!


	4. Evil Plans

Omg you guys guessed it! It...WAS A GHOST! Time to call the ghostbusters! Who's willing to join? -everyone backs away from me- Fine screw you. And you. And especially you Will Smith. -.-

Well, let the chapter begin!

* * *

**Sasori's POV  
**

_Holy crap! Oh, heck no a ghost is talking to me! This isn't happening! Definitely not happening!_

"Errr, hi?" I greeted, waving nervously. Gaara waved back and floated closer to me with depressed, troubled eyes.

_Am I communicating with it?! What's even worse is that he's replying!_

"Okay, I can't take this. Why...why are you here? Why the heck am I seeing you in the first place?" An old woman walked past me and looked at me as if I were some wort of weirdo.

"Teenagers these days...throwing wild rave parties...talking to poles as if they were humans..." she muttered and went off.

"Hold on a minute...only I can see you?" I stammered. This was kind of freaky, if not, horrifying. Just like out of a horror movie. Except, I was the star.

"Oh, only people that have seen me can see me. I've been trying to find you ever since you looked at my painting," he replied in a silky voice, fixing one of his red locks. Stupid me for being so clumsy when I did that!

"Oh, then...how'd you come back? I mean...aren't you..."

"Dead? Yes, I'm dead. Death is a horrible thing...you wouldn't understand it. And what brought me here was my anger towards you," Gaara growled, clenching his fists.

_ Great, now I have a ghost th__at's angry with me. How unlucky am I?_

"But..what have I ever done to you?!" I blurted. I seriously never did anything to the dude!

"You stole Deidara and convinced him to go out with you so you can break his little heart. You don't deserve Deidara. You have your little best friend to go to. You probably think it's so amusing to see the guys fight over you all the time. You're such a whore, and that makes me sick!" he roared and suddenly a thunderstorm started approaching. Rain started to pour on me and lightning struck a nearby tree. Suddenly, Gaara started flying towards me and passed right through my body, at least I thought he did. Suddenly I started hearing voices in my head. His and...mine?

**_"Now it's time to go to sleep now, Sasori, and let me take over..."_**

_"No! Get out! Get out of me!!"_

**_"Ssssh...it's time to go to bed and...relax..."_**

* * *

**Gaara's POV  
**

When I woke up, the storm had passed and I was on the ground. I raised my hands in front of me and they were opaque, creamy skinned. I ran my fingers against my left palm and felt the smoothness. Technically it wasn't my hand...or my body. I succeeded in taking over Sasori.

"Step one of my plan...complete," I said in my voice...no...Sasori's voice. I looked around at my surroundings and realized that I had no idea where this bastard lived! I stuck a hand in my pocket and found a wallet and opened it. I saw a card where personal information is stored and saw where Sasori lived. Bingo.

"Now I just need to wait until tomorrow for the real plan to begin."

* * *

Next day at school, Itachi waited in front of the school with bundles of other teenagers, waiting to be let in the school. He glanced at his watch. It was 7:40 and yet still no sight of Sasori. Usually the redhead was an early bird and he never got sick and even if he was, he would still come. The Uchiha scanned over the groups of students and couldn't find any sight of red hair...until he looked at the sidewalk. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing something, but he definitely did see the Akasuna.

The sophomore was dressed in something completely not like himself. He wore torn black skinny jeans with a tight black tanktop that slightly showed a little bit of his belly; under his shirt was a black long-sleeved fishnet top. He also wore earrings from the top to the bottom on his right ear. Itachi gaped when he walked right up to him and winked at him.

"Hey, Itachi," Sasori said, sucking on a lollipop.

"Oh, hi..." he replied, too entranced in the way that he was sucking that lollipop. The redhead swirled his tongue around it, making a light moan purposely. This was definitely driving Itachi off his nut and for him, it was fortunate that the bell rang. He ran as fast as cheetah into the school and the Akasuna walked calmly inside.

"Now for the real trouble to begin..."

* * *

First period for Chemistry/Science was a disaster for the teacher. He got hit by an infinite number of spitballs by the unnaturally badass redhead. He laughed his ass off and continued throwing wads of paper at him, knocking down tubes of chemicals on the floor.

Second period for Reading and Language wasn't a walk in the park for everyone in the class. Sasori threw paper airplanes at people in back of him and in front of him. He elbowed people on both sides of him and tripped students when they walked down the aisle. Third period for History was no different.

When it was time for Physical Education, which was Swimming for Sasori and Itachi, they went stright to the changing rooms. When most of the boys changed, they left, leaving Sasori and Itachi by themselves on the benches.

The Uchiha didn't have the nerve to look at his best friend, not after the fact that he got hard looking at him licking that lollipop as if it were a...

The redhead went behind the raven-haired man and tiptoed his fingers to the teen's shoulders and gently massaged them, pressing his front to the taller one's back.

"Itachi...you seem...tense," the Akasuna whispered, planting a kiss on his bare back. The Uchiha shivered and turned around, facing his friend. Sasori was walking toward Itachi until he stumbled into a shower, and after the shorter one walked in, he closed the curtains behind him. "You can't swim until you're relaxed...then these muscles would be a total waste..." he cooed, rubbing his best friend's muscles with ghost-like touches. He brought his lips to the Uchiha's neck and breathed on it, licking slowly afterward.

Jiraiya swiped the curtains aside, seeing the two. He looked sort of angry when he saw them.

"Rude behavior...hurting students...and now sexually harassing them? Go to the principal's office and bring your lunch with you becase you're staying theire until lunch period is over." Jiraiya ordered, pointing a finger towards the door. Once Sasori was out of sight of the two, he gave a small smile to himself.

* * *

**Gaara's POV  
**

"So," Pein, the principal, started, "why?" I gave him a look of mock confusion when I started drinking my fruit punch, the last item of my lunch.

"What do you mean by why?" I asked innocently, finally finishing my beverage and putting a thumb to my lips and slightly biting on it, trying to look as cute as possible. I gave a slight smirk to myself when I saw the slight blush on the older man's face. Already falling into my trap, as easy as a mouse going after cheese.

"Look, Sasori, you're not the type of person who would be seen in my office. Let alone disrupt the class and bully the students. So tell me, what's the meaning of your sudden behavior?"

I shifted from side to side on the seat and stood up. I walked over to him and sat on his lap, face to face. He suddenly became as immobile as a stone and tried to take away all the emotion in his gray eyes by giving me a blank, steely look. "I thought you were my principal...not my psychiatrist, Pein," I mumbled, pressing my face against his neck, speaking into his skin.

"You know better not to call your principal by his first name. Now get off and go to your seat," Pein said calmly. I didn't move at all, just started unzipping his pants and slid it down to his knees and I went for the boxers next. He was clenching his fists and I knew he was in a situation. He wouldn't dare to put a hand on one of his students. He could get fired from his job.

_Time to really ruin Sasori's life..._

"Or what? You're gonna give little ol' me a punishment? And what's the punishment? To do...this?" I questioned, mocking him, and putting a hand gently on his throbbing cock, which was quite an amazing size. Pein made a low noise in his throat, that sounded like a groan that was fighting to get out. I rubbed my hand up and down his shaft and poked the tip, trying to get those sounds coming out. When I didn't hear anything, I got down on my knees and licked teasingly around the head and stuffed three quarters of his dick in my mouth. I started sucking fiercely and I must've been giving him the best blowjob of his life because he was groaning and actually grabbed onto my hair with one hand. When he finally came, I gulped the whole thing in one shot, and just when that happened, the vice principal, Konan, walked in.

"Sir, I have those papers you wan-...what in the world is going on here?" Konan asked bewildered, dropping the papers on the desk. Pein was speechless and that was when I let his cock roll off my tongue, giving one more swift lick to the tip.

"W-well you're glad we're close, Sir, or I would've reported you. I won't ask." Just before Konan got to the door, I left before her.

* * *

When school ended, Sasori met up with Itachi and Deidara. The blonde was utterly surprised by the redhead's sudden change of clothes, and the raven-haired teen was still shocked about what happened during Swimming, so both of them were quiet. The redhead decided to speak first.

"Well, I'm thinking that...we should sneak into a club tonight. You know, a bad boy's night out. What do you guys thi-?"

"Okay, what the hell-" the Uchiha interrupted, but the artist cut him off.

"Well, isn't that sort of...illegal? To sneak in? Aren't we underaged?"

The Akasuna gave a little frown and used his pointer to rub his lover's cheek in little circles. "Please, for me?" he asked sweetly, giving him large, semi-sparkly eyes. The blonde sighed, defeated, and nodded. Sasori looked at Itachi hopefully and the raven-haired teen looked away.

"Well, if you guys are going..."

"Great! See you guys at The Alien (1) tonight!!" the redhead exclaimed, pecking Deidara on the cheek and hugging Itachi. He ran off with a evil grin on his face.

_The final part of my plan will commence there..._

* * *

**Gaara's POV  
**

At nine in the evening, I went to the club's alleyway right by the backdoor to go inside. I glanced at my watch and it was five after nine. They should've been here right now.

As if on cue, I saw Itachi and Deidara walking down the sidewalk, them still in their clothes from school. I, however, had changed and thanks to this boy's feminine body, I just had to wear a leather miniskirt and belly shirt. I even added a little butterfly clip to my hair.

I saw the blonde muttering to the raven-haired teen and then they lookd around, sort of confused. To solve their troubles, I came out of the shadowy alleyway and coughed so I can get their attention. Deidara was the first one to look at me and I could already see the blush forming on his face. Itachi however, had blood trickling out of his nose and got a tissue to immediately wipe it away. He was the first to speak.

"Why the hell are you wearing women's clothes!! What happens if someone sees you!"

The blonde was trying to sputter out something, but the poor boy couldn't. His whole face as red as a tomato and his right eye twitched a little.

"It's okay Deidara-danna (2)...I love this outfit, too," I whispered in his ear, licking the lobe playfully. "Now the entrance we're going to go in is through the back. I already unlocked it with a pin, so then from there on, we're just going to have to look like adults. Got it?" I explained, and both of them nodded. We went through the dark alleyway and I felt my hand around for a knob, and turned it. We went inside and the music started blasting (Promiscuous was playing) and colored lights flashed in our faces. I guided them to the bar, where a long black haired pale man stood (on his nametag, it referred to him as Orochimaru).

"What can I get you guys?" he asked, and I could've sworn he was hissing.

"Three bottles of sake please," I answered and Itachi shot me a warning look, but I ignored it. Orochimaru went to the back to get them.

"We're too young to drink, Sasori!!" the Uchiha cried.

The bar tender came back with the drinks and set them on the table in front of us with three wine glasses, then went off to help the other people. Deidara looked at the drink curiously and poured some into a glass. He then drank some of it and then pulled away immediately.

"Kind of...spicy...to me. Is it supposed to taste like that?" But before I answered his question, I already drank half straight from my own bottle myself.

"Mmmm...'s good..." I said, my speech slurred a bit.

**Normal POV**

"Deidara, I think he's drunk..."

"Hmm. Probably...it IS good...after you get used to the taste...try some Itachi!" Deidara gestured toward his sake bottle and uncorked it for him. The Uchiha glanced at it and and shook his head.

"No thank you...I don't wanna end up drunk like HIM."

"I AM not drunk Itachi. If I was drunk, I'd be sick!" Sasori insisted. "But, I think Sempai is." The redhead pointed towards the blonde and there he was, laying his head on the cold countertop of the bar, drooling a bit.

"Guys...I think I'm a sick...I'm gonna-gonna go to room," he mumbled, hiccupping, and got up to walk to the bathroom. Well, if you consider swaying from side to side walking, then yeah. He was definitely walking.

"Ahn...I'm going to go wander. You go finish your drink, Itachi," Sasori said, winking and walked away.

"Well, might as well..." the Uchiha whispered to himself, taking a large swig of his own bottle.

**Gaara's POV  
**

I looked around the place, lights practically blinding my eyes, and danced my way through the crowded dancers to the tables where about twenty-three guys were sitting. I smirked and walked innocently to the tables, banging my hand on the wood to get their attention. They all looked at me, about to say something rude, but then held their tongues when they saw how attractive I was..well...Sasori was. I can tell by their expressions.

"Hey doll-face, how are YOU doin'?" one of the guys asked, grinning, and placed his arms around my waist, bringing me closer. I started swinging my hips and dancing in his arms, knowing that will catch each one's attention and ignite the sudden need to fuck the shit out of me.

"Oh, I'm just very fiesty tonight and wonder if you guys will help me," I nearly moaned, yearning for them. All of them immediately stood up and huddled in a group around me, leading me around the dancing people.

We stopped in front of a door, probably a private room where people get some privacy to themselves. We all went inside and there was a comfortable looking bed with lots of covers and pillows, a couch, and television, speakers for music, and a dresser, where probably sex toys lurked. I smiled and posed sexily on the bed, spreading my legs wide open.

"So...who's first out of the twenty-three?" I whispered huskily, loud enough for all of them to hear. The guy who put his arms around me went on the bed and started taking my underwear off. He didn't seem to care that Sasori was a boy because he started handcuffing me, so I stepped out of his body and stared at him with pleased eyes.

**Sasori's POV  
**

"Nnnn...huh...?"

I looked up to see a very hot man stripping off my skirt slowly...wait...why was I wearing a skirt? Where am I?! I scanned the room around me, confused, and I whimpered slightly to see twenty-two other men lined up for something...and they all had the same greedy and hungry expression on their faces.

"Awww...Sasori..you seem so confused..." Gaara giggled and I turned around to face him.

"What the...?" I started, but he continued talking as if I weren't there.

"Scared? Confused? You ought to be. Tonight you're gonna get laid. Over and over and over again. See this line of men? They're all gonna fuck you until they're pleased. You deserve this...if you're gonna act like such a whore, you're gonna be treated like a whore. Now have fun." Then the redheaded ghost disappeared, leaving me there on his own. My eyes grew wide with fear and even though Gaara wasn't there anymore, I still yelled.

"But...but I don't like Ita-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A surging pain traveled from my ass to me nerves all through my body. I felt something large in there, and I thrashed against the bed, but the man kept me still with a steel-like grip.

* * *

Itachi drank the whole bottle of sake, including Deidara's and Sasori's, but still he wasn't drunk.

"Must be in the Uchiha blood...I wonder what's taking Sasori so long..." he though, and then he asked Orochimaru for another bottle.

* * *

**Sasori's POV  
**

I screamed when the fifth guy entered me. I felt liquid inside my hole, and I knew I was bleeding. I just hope I wouldn't die from this...but now death didn't seem like a bad thing. It would make the pain go away.

No...I have to stay alive for Deidara...I have to be strong and hold out.

* * *

Itachi was really worried. He hadn't seen his redheaded friend and it's been about forty minutes. He started to walk around the dancing people, trying to see if he can spot him. There was no sign of sny red hair at all, and his worry for him only increased.

* * *

**Sasori's POV  
**

The world was spinning around me and I kept seeing the same white light overcome my sight, over and over again. The only thing I heard was my loud moans and shrieks, and I wouldn't even know what was happening anymore if it wasn't for the pounding against my prostate.

This is the eighteenth guy that didn't even prepare me at all for the soon arriving pain.

* * *

The Uchiha went by the bathroom for the umpteenth time. He didn't see anybody in there except for the ill blonde and he exited again, anxious. Suddenly he heard a loud, muffled scream from somewhere. He raised an eyebrow and lounged around every door he can see, trying to figure out where it was coming from. How could he not have heard it before?

He heard it again, a little louder this time and he knew he was getting closer. Once the Uchiha saw more than ten guys (since he was too lazy to count the rest) come out of a door looking disheveled and pleased, panic rose in him. He arrived at three guesses:

1.) Those guys were hanging out, playing pool or poker.

2.) They were getting it on with a woman they hired.

3.) Sasori was getting raped.

If Itachi picked one, nothing would happen and he just happened to be wandering in there, playing by himself. If he picked two, he'd probably do the girl too, in case she turns him on. If it was three...

THEN HE WAS REALLY LATE!

"SASORI!!" he yelled, running toward the door and barging it down. He turned on the nearest light and saw the poor redhead lie there on his back, legs spread wise open, and naked except for the tight shirt on his body. Time seemed to stand still as he stared at his best friend. Sasori's lively crismon eyes were now a dull maroon, with no life in them at all. They were a little red, probably from crying, and you can still see the streaks running down his cheeks, dried and no longer running.

Itachi tore his gaze away from his eyes and what shocked him more was his hole. Blood mixed with semen leaked through it, staining the bedsheets a dark red. He went up to the Akasuna and called his name quietly. Sasori didn't answer and didn't give any recognition that Itachi was there in the first place. He sure stared at Itachi, but he just wasn't seeing him.

"Oh, what did they do to you...poor thing...I'm...I'm really sorry. I didn't make it in time...how many of them..."

Sasori's eyes were full of a bit of life, but just not all the way. He replied weakly, "I lost count after fifteen..."

By now, Itachi was kneeling next to the redhead on the bed and placed a hand on his cheek. He wrapped his other arm around the Akasuna's waist and hugged him, laying his head on the covered chest.

The door was left wide open and someone walked in. He was twirling a piece of his blonde hair in his finger then stopped at the sight of Itachi and Sasori. The redhead muttered something and the raven haired-man heard it clearly and jerked his head upward.

"D-Deidara..."

* * *

Yowch. Talk about being at the wrong place at the wrong time for Itachi. And what a reason for "Evil Plans" to be the title of the fourth chapter. Heheh. Gaara is evil and is being a real...betch. But in the show I love him! And sorry for the extreme rape at the club. Maybe I should've made it like six. But twenty-three is a good number for me. Plus, yeah, a little lemony lime in there. It was PeinSaso, it was pure crack, it was one of my most brilliant ideas XD. Lol. Sorry for the long wait.

(1) The Alien: It's the same name of the club from the movie on Disney Channel, "My Date With the President's Daughter". All credits to them.  
(2) Danna: It is a suffix meaning "lover" or "master". Sasori can be saying it as both in this case, but I chose it as "lover".

Me: OMG GUYS I HAVE WILL SMITH HIDING IN MY CLOSET! NOW GET OUT!!

Will Smith: NEVER! D:

Me: -sighs- Well, this is the end.

Deidara: -currently beating Itachi up- WHY'D YOU RAPE MY BOYFRIEND!! :O

Itachi: I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING I SWEAR!!

Sasori: -sighs- So much for the ghostbusters.

Itachi: Word. -has a bloody nose-

Deidara: Next chapter is called, "Change Of Heart?"!!


	5. Change Of Heart?

-giggles hysterically- I THINK I'M ON CRACK PEOPLE LOL! AHEM! No I'm just kidding. I'm just surprised I'm on my 5th chapter. Well the Yugioh card "Change of Heart" inspired me to use it as a title, so thanks Kazuki Takahashi! And yes, Deidara can drive! That's how Itachi and him got there and then they just walked on the sidewalk to get to the alley. :D

So, are you ready? Sure? Really sure? Okay, then start reading! -shoots gun into air-

* * *

There was a long dreadful silence between the two. This all looked pretty strange to Deidara; Itachi was laying on top of Sasori, bleeding from his puckered entrance and handcuffed. Gladly the Iwa nin didn't assume things from the first sight.

"W-what happened?" he asked the raven-haired teen, his single blue eye half-closed and looking slightly green because he was still a bit sick, but he was a little sober.

"I'll explain on the way to the hospital. We need to have someone professional look at him!" Itachi said, panic rising in him. What happens if they stuck something not so pleasing in there? Knives? Anything of the like?

Deidara looked startled and pulled his car keys out of his pocket. "I'll drive!"

* * *

Having a half-drunk teenager drive you to the hospital on the highway was not a smart idea. Besides the occasional bumps from driving on the sidewalk, the petrifying scare of almost crashing into a car three times, and getting pulled over for speeding and then explaining that they needed to get to the hospital urgently, you can say it went pretty well.

Pulling into the hospital's parking, the blonde's car parked horizontally, taking two parking spaces. The Uchiha seemed white as a sheet because of the insane driving and the redhead slept like a baby in the back. They were careful not to waste another second of precious time and Itachi quickly recovered, carrying the Akasuna bridal style to the hospital while Deidara ran right behind him.

"HEY NURSE THIS IS AN EMERGE-MMF!" The Iwa nin ran straight into the large breasts of a blonde, young woman. He rebounded and ended up in the floor, muttering his apology and flushed.

"Look, what my friend is trying to say is, this one," Itachi was saying, while pointing to the boy in his arms, "got raped and we want to see if he's really hurt!"

"Okay, just take him into my room. Follow me," the blonde, known as Tsunade from the tag on her low-cut shirt, said a little too calmly. She walked and led them through a hallway to the right. Of course, the Uchiha was impatient.

"Look, can we pick up the pace!" the raven-haired man said abruptly. The docter finally stopped in front of a room, clearly ignoring the Uchiha, and pulled the door right out of its socket, and threw it all the way down the hallway until it landed against a wall, crushed. The Konoha nin exchanged a surprised glance with the blonde before they went in after the doctor.

"Okay, place him on the bed. I just need to know what happened before I start on anything," the woman instructed. When Itachi put the redhead on the bed, he slightly opened his eyes because of the sudden movement.

"W-where am I?" asked Sasori, while he scanned the white room.

"You're at the hospital sweetie, and I need to know what happened today," Tsunade said professionally and took out a clipboard and pen.

* * *

**Sasori's POV**

I couldn't tell her that I was possessed by a ghost. It would seem too crazy and then they'll think I'm senile, especially Deidara. I would get sent to the mental institution hospital and then I'll never see the one I love ever again. I decided I would skip the part when I started seeing Gaara. Plus I didn't remember anything after the storm and before I was raped.

"Well...I...really don't remember anything that happened...I just remember...getting raped by more than fifteen guys..." Perhaps I said it a little too calmly because Deidara started scraping the chair he was sitting on with his fingernails and Itachi let out a gasp.

"Okay, if that's all you can recall. Boys, I need you to go to the waiting room while I check him," Tsunade said, pointing to the door.

* * *

**Deidara's POV**

"Dammit, it's been fifteen minutes already!! How long can it possibly take!" Itachi cried, looking at the clock every five seconds. I didn't know how long it would take, but I didn't care. I had a burning rage in the pit of my stomach and I really needed to let it out. I started getting up and picked up my car keys from the chair next to me. "Hey, where are you going? You do realize that your boyfriend might be in trouble right?

"I know...I need to cool off." As I strutted through the doors of the hospital, I thought that was partly true. What I truly wanted was revenge, and what is the perfect revenge? Killing off every single one of those guys that raped the shit out of my boyfriend, stealing his innocence and breaking his soul into pieces one by one.

Once I parked my car randomly near the sidewalk, I saw a lot of guys standing against the walls of The Alien. I brushed off the dust off my shirt and dragged my feet over to them. They eyed me suspiciously and threw me disgusted looks.

"What you want?" a guy questioned. Clearly he was the leader of this whole gang if he spoke first. I decided I would just have to communicate witht hem and find out if these were the guys. I wouldn't forgive myself if I killed innocent people.

"Ah, just wanna know if you got that little redhead honey. I gotta get me some of that. Saw that tease when he brushed against my shoulder. Said it was an 'accident'," I said, putting air quotes on the word accident. They all nodded in agreement.

"Yessir, that was one hot little boy. We all got him and good thing we did too. Best little fuck we ever had, right boys?" the man asked, and all the men started clapping high fives with each other. I thought that was enough information for me and I suddenly glared at them, my eyes in angry slits.

"Really? Because that hot little boy happened to be my boyfriend and now, I'm going to do something as pay for what you did to him," I fumed. They all looked at each other and laughed.

"Really? And what you gonna do?" the boss cackled. I smiled and pulled out a gun and put it right in front of his eye. I counted all the men and realized it was twenty-three against one. I didn't care though.

"I'm going to kill every single one of you..."

* * *

Tsunade came out of the room with a finally clothed Sasori. He looked down, clearly more interested in his feet than the news that the doctor was going to give out. Itachi showed some sympathy for the redhead because he was about to hear the same news again. Deidara came in the hospital, but this time he didn't have a jacket on.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked.

"No, you're just in time. Well, I checked inside and it seems that nothing sharp or pointy penetrated him and he will have occasional pains there every so often. I ran him through many tests and it seems he's been diagnosed with HIV. It can break down the immune system and can make him vulnerable to any outside bacteria and even a small cold can be fatal for him. I am truly sorry," the blonde woman said with sorrow.

"Is...is there any cure?" the Uchiha asked, apparently reading the Iwa nin's mind before he got a chance to say it.

"Well, we've been trying to find a cure for ages and so far, we have no luck." The blonde teen swore under his breath and knocked down a chair. He didn't want his love dying again and he wouldn't be able to experience it once more. It would be too painful for him. "Come here for any questions and I'll give you updates about how we're doing."

The artist was silent and he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. He wasn't one to cry much, but Sasori felt the tears splashing onto his neck. Itachi was the one to thank the large breasted woman and they left, the sky a dark black with a full yellow moon in the sky, but there was no stars visible in the blackness.

* * *

On a Saturday morning, Sasori woke up in his lover's arms. He was about to say something, but then he remembered his best friend and boyfriend offering to stay over. Well, it wasn't an offer and it was more forced than asked. They were just too caring and he was glad to have two people like them around him.

The redhead slipped away from the blonde's arms and silently went downstairs, careful to not step on the squeaky fourth stair. He found Itachi in his kitchen, making a cup of coffee for himself.

"Itachi, can you pour me a cup?" the Akasuna asked, stepping into the kitchen and sitting in the nearest chair.

"How can you act so calm as if nothing happened?" the raven-haired teen questioned, tilting his head to the side, while pouring some of the delicious caffiene drink into a separate mug. Sasori giggled and put his knees against his chest and replied:

"Because I have the two most important people in my life making it better, so why do I have to be so sad?"

Itachi really didn't get Sasori now. The day before, the redhead had been seducing him and he recalled Jiraiya saying that he caused trouble all day. Then the Akasuna wanted to sneak into a club, and it was ILLEGAL, and now, he's acting good again. Did he have a sudden change of heart? Or was it just a phase?

"Sasori...what's up? I mean, you act all badass yesterday and now you're just...an angel again. And you said you didn't remember anything after the storm the day before yesterday and before you got raped. So were you high?" the Uchiha asked.

**Sasori's POV**

I gulped loudly. It was probably now the best time to tell him.

"I...well...please don't think I'm crazy or anything, but..."

"Sasori, I'll believe anything you say because you don't do those sort of things," Itachi informed me. I became a little more confident.

"Well, I know, before that storm, I started seeing a...ghost. It wasn't just any ghost, it was a ghost people can only see if he saw him. I saw him in a painting, so I would be able to, but you wouldn't. And this ghost was...Deidara's ex-boyfriend, so of course he would try to ruin my life, and his name was Gaara. I...I guess he got what he wanted..."

He set my cup of coffee in front of me and said, "Wow you weren't kidding. That is crazy...but, I believe you. You just need to tell Deidara." My heart fell at that, and I no longer heard it beating.

"That would be easy if he weren't dating me. He'd think I was a lunatic!"

"Well then if he truly loved you, he would most definitely believe you," he said seriously. I knew he was right. Why would Deidara be dating me if he didn't trust me? "Because...I know I love you."

I looked at him, my eyes as wide as saucers. "R-really?"

"Yes. But it doesn't matter now. But you know, even though you were possessed, I did like that little show you put on for me in the changing room..." Holy crap! I don't remember what I did to him!

"W-what did I do!!" I demanded. He laughed and made a motion to zip his lips. I punched him on the arm. "You pervert! I'll find out soon enough!" He just merely laughed harder.

Deidara came in the room, the blanket dangling around his shoulders, and his eyes looking sleepy. "Kami, the noise you're making down here...it can be heard all the way to China..." he muttered, rubbing a lazy hand over one of his eyes. Itachi was still cracking up, and I joined.

Laughing was the only way to avoid my further troubles.

* * *

GRR I HAVE FINISHED! -throws hands in the air and bangs her head against the computer- Woo, now time for a blooper! I've never done this in my life!

**XxBLOOPERxX**

Deidara: -runs in the hospital- Did I miss anything!?

Tsunade: No you're just in time. Well, I checked Sasori and it seems that nothing sharp or pointy pentrated him and he will have occasional pains there every so often. I ran him through a couple of tests and it seems that...he's pregnant with twins.

Sasori: O.O''

Itachi and Deidara: HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!!

**XxEND OF BLOOPERxX**

I had that in my head for quite a while. XD

Itachi: Well this is the end.

Sasori: -comes in the kitchen with a schoolgirl outfit- Time to hug my two favorite men in the world! -huggles Itachi and Deidara-

Deidara: -blushes and looks at Itachi- I hold down the legs, you hold down the arms. I'm going first.

Itachi: -nods- Got it. -devilish smirk-

Me: NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE CAAAAAALLED- -drum roll- "Confessions"!


	6. Confessions

Hey guys! I'm done and sorry for the delay! My main work in school is done, so no need to worry.

Well, Itachi confessed. And...I don't think he's going to have his love returned if Deidara's in the way...what will he do? xD

**Oh yeah and vote on my poll!** I need to know what you guys want next. The next chapter of this story? A new chapter of "Wish"? Or the idea of two other stories? DON'T VOTE HERE! Vote on my poll. LOL. XD I want my mommy. T-T Well not really.

* * *

"Whu...what are you guys laughing about?" Deidara asked lazily, still rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes.

"Oh, it's just that you look so cute Deidara..." Sasori said seductively, still laughing a bit. The blonde looked at him with a quizzical look on his face and said:

"How can I be cute when you're the uke?" At this, the redhead's laughter abruptly stopped while Itachi's laughter only became louder and uncontrollable to the point he was rolling on the floor, banging a fist on the granite tiles. The Akasuna pursed his lips.

"I...I am not-!"

"Uke? UKE?! UKE!!" the Uchiha chanted loudly, now choking on his own laughter.

"Name one reason why I'm uke!" Sasori demanded, nudging Deidara's chest with a finger seriously. Deidara pinched the redhead's cheek playfully and kissed it afterward. Itachi settled down and chugged the coffee. **(A.N.: NEVER TRY THAT WITH COFFEE. It'll burn. Trust me. I'm not responsible for you doing so. XD)**

"Well, I can name a bunch actually. Well, let's see...I'm taller, stronger," the blonde started, counting the things while the Akasuna tapped his foot. "Hmm, you're girlier, more innocent, probably more naiive, and I have the larger dick." The coffee came spurting through the Uchiha's nose (when he heard the last reason) as he boomed with laughter again, yelling, "OW OW OW!! IT BURNS!! THE COFFEE BURNS!!"

"That has nothing to do with anything!" Sasori sputtered, blushing hard at the thought of the Iwa nin's cock inside him again. Deidara cocked his head to the side confused, then smiled remembering why he was blushing.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. You were sick and then..." the blonde's words diminished and he thought about the first day they actually talked. He chuckled knowing how funny it was now.

_Okay Sasori, just calm down...calm down. Just watch some T.V. or something..._

"Well, I should really get home before Sasuke burns the whole house down. See you on Monday, Sasori. Deidara-san," Itachi said noticing the glare stuck on the redhead's face, bowing down and taking the cup of coffee out with him.

Sasori sniffed and went into the living room, flipping the switch on the remote to watch a show and threw himself on the couch. Deidara followed shortly after, sitting next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. He started kissing the redhead's neck with butterfly pecks and licks and the Akasuna squirmed and slid away from him.

"Baka. I'm mad at you, don't change it!" Sasori cried desperately.

"If it's about before, I just said it because it was true," Deidara shrugged, trying to continue what he was doing before except pinning the redhead's shoulders down to the couch, but this time, the shorter teen wasn't stopping him.

"Next time, don't say it in front of people...it's kind of embarrassing..." the Akasuna whispered, eyes half-closed and arms snaking around his lover's neck.

"As you wish, Sasori." The blonde leaned forward with his eyes closed and connected his lips with the redhead's, parting his lips slowly. The shorter teen recognized this and opened his mouth slightly, his tongue suddenly accompanied by the older teen's lukewarm one, clashing with one another in an erotic dance. Their lips slightly disconnected and then reconnected with each other, tongues still swirling around one another, their bodies rolling around on the huge couch. When the two lovers pulled away, a string of saliva was attached to both of their bottom lips, eventually splitting apart.

"Dei-kun, I love you, but...you know...since you're so popular and stuff, will dating me ruin your status?" Sasori timidly asked.

_Wow. This is sort of like my daydream..._

"Who cares about what people think about us? All that matters is yours and my feelings," Deidara replied, playing with a lock of the red hair. The redhead blushed hard and avoided the blonde's eyes that were staring half-lustily at him.

_KYAAAAA! Just like it!_

"Dei...I love-nnnngh!" The Akasuna's face scrunched up in pain and his hand traveled to his buttocks, clutching one of the cheeks. The artist hated seeing the shorter teen in so much pain and agony and then it hit him what caused it.

**Deidara's POV**

"These must be the occasional pains Big Breasts (1) was talking about! L-let me get some medicine!" I kissed the redhead softly on the cheek and zoomed upstairs, immediately pulling clothes out of my drawer into a big mess on top of my bed. I threw the first drawer on the floor and rummaged through the second one until I finally found a tube filled with pink gooey liquid.

_"What...what's this?" I asked as Sakura handed me the little plastic tube, her hand still laying on top of mine. She smiled and closed my hand around the tube.  
_

_"It's my special Sakura medicine. It's sure to relieve any pain you have. Just spread it on the area and it's a hundred percent sure to stop hurting."_

I didn't give a second thought to what I was doing when I unceremoniously threw myself on top of Sasori, flicking the cork off the tube with one hand to open it and using the other to pull down his pants and underwear, because I was doing this on pure instinct. I slathered the medicine on my fingers and whispered comfortingly, "Try to relax Sasori, this will make you feel better okay?" He gave a short little nod, removed his hands, and bit on his thumb.

I slid my fingers into his entrance slowly and he whimpered in pain. He thrashed his head to the side and used his free hand to cling onto my shoulder. Once I started moving my fingers deeper, his face relaxed a little and I knew the medicine was working. Thrusting my fingers in and out slowly to spread the fluid, my lover gave out short moans of pleasure and arched his back.

"How's that feel?" I questioned, not realizing that I was doing something sexual until he replied and moaned out my name:

"I...It feels good...D-Dei!"

A spark of pleasure ran down to my member and it was throbbing a bit. Shit. Getting hard was not a good thing right now. I didn't want to fuck the living daylights out of him. No, not now!

Oh, but the way he groans out my name, it was impossible not to! God damn it!! What to do, what to do, what to do? Well, there's always the possibility of raping him. Shit, I sound like a fucking pedophile.

"D-Dei?" he called uncertainly, breaking my thoughts. "You can stop now. Ahhn..."

"Oh. Right." I slid my fingers out, some medicine still left on it. I pulled a tissue from a nearby tissue box and wiped the pink fluid off. I looked at him and his blushing face looked so cute that I just had to kiss it.

"Dei? Can you hold me? Close?" Sasori asked timidly. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his waist, stroking his red hair with my fingers. I'm surprised how much heat his small body can give off. His breath hitched and then it went into small steady breathing and I knew he fell asleep. Soon enough once I lied down comfortably on the couch with him leaning against me, I did, too.

* * *

"Ah, I forgot to give this to Sasori-kun, ah well," Itachi said to himself, holding the cofffee cup in his hand and tossing it from one hand to the other. He was sitting on a park bench, listening to two children's laughter while playing a game of Tag. Even the Uchiha would've joined because he was so bored. You can say he had "bored-itis".

"Hnn, I guess I can visit _them_," he thought and he started walking toward the cemetery. He walked past some random gravestones, all ragged and some covered in moss. He stopped at two large ones that were unique from the others, having two bouquets of pink flowers on the dirt in front of them. It read "Mr. Uchiha" and "Mrs. Uchiha", and he sat in between them, rubbing the top of his father's gravestone.

"I wonder if you're happy for me now, Oto-san (2). Escaping from jail for convicting a homocide. I keep apologizing, but for some reason, I feel you still don't accept it. Maybe it's me who isn't forgiving myself...," the black-haired teen said aloud, speaking more to the air than to the gravestone. He then got up, brushing the dirt from the back of his pants and wandered around the gravesite. What caught his attention was a shiny red tombstone. Now _that_ was new.

He stepped in front of it and saw a picture of a redheaded boy.

"Wow that sort of looks like Sasori," Itachi thought, chuckling to himself. He then read the text on the gravestone aloud:

_**Sabaku no Gaara**_

_**Born: January 19, 1995**_

_**Died: January 19, 2008**_

"Wow and at such a young age, too," he thought aloud, shocked. This wasn't what Itachi was surprised about though. It was the fact that he never saw this before and it stood out in a group of gray gravestones. Was he going blind or something? **(A.N.: I WAS CRACKING UP WHEN I WROTE THAT. XD) **The name sounded familiar to him, too. He DID hear it from somewhere though.

"Sad, isn't it?" a mysterious voice echoed from behind the Uchiha, and he slowly turned his head around to see a misty figure floating above the oncoming fog.

**Itachi's POV**

Ah. Now I know where I heard that name from. That ghost you see from seeing his picture. I looked around and kept my face to an unreadable expression.

"Gaara-sama. I...haven't been expecting you," I whispered. His eyes widened a bit, then they went back to their normal size a second later.

"Uchiha-san," he addressed, not planning to say any more after that.

"So, what do you want? You tortured my best friend, so I want nothing to do with you. I suggest you go back to...wherever you came from and leave," I said sharply, trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

"How's Sasuke-san been? I haven't seen him for a while," Gaara mused, twiddling with his fingers, clearly avoiding my question. Now I was getting irritated.

"Look, stop changing the subject. What do you want?"

"Patience," the redhead cooed, pointing a finger toward me. "I just have a proposition for you, is all. Something we can both gain from."

I tried to look uninterested, but it didn't come out the way it was supposed to. I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "And what is this proposition...?"

"You hate Deidara-kun, and I love him," Gaara started, clutching his chest where his "heart" was. I couldn't argue with that so I listened quietly. "And you don't like Sasori-no-baka with him, right? So, all we have to do is break them up and then your friend has no one to mend his heart except you."

I like the sound of this plan. "But, what about Deidara-san?" I questioned.

"That's where you come in Uchiha-san." I must've looked confused because he was continuing as if anyone can figure out the rest of the plan. "Okay, all you have to do is get some poor soul for my replacement body and I can easily change his body into my original one. Do you agree? Or do you not like your best friend like that?"

I didn't say a word after he finished. I was already going toward a young boy, which would be my victim and his replacement.

* * *

**Sasori's POV  
**

"Nnnnnn," I muttered, waking up from my recent dream. I felt strong arms around me and I grinned once I saw Deidara's face. He had a serene calm smile and I knew he was having a placid dream. My grin turned slowly into a frown when I realized what I had to do as soon as he got up.

I have to tell him about Gaara.

I let out a groan of discontent and then he shifted around in his sleep, opening a lazy gray-blue eye at me. Oh, why'd he have to wake up so soon!

"Mmm, Sasori-chan? How long have we been asleep...? I'm hungry..." Deidara murmured in my ear, making me blush slightly. His stomach then let out a loud growl and I giggled.

"Hmm, probably four hours. I'll fix you up something, okay?" I said, and then rushed into the kitchen. The blonde followed me in a daze when I started putting the oven on and putting a slab of butter on the heating pan. I put two pieces of bread on it along with cheese and waited a couple of minutes when both were toasted and hot. I gave Deidara the grilled cheese on a plate and held one up to his mouth.

"Say, 'aaah'." Deidara opened up his mouth and gladfully took a bite of it, munching on it like a little puppy.

_Awwww, so cute!!_

**_Stop wasting time and tell him!_**

_N-now?_

**_NOW!_**

"Deidara?" I mumbled, "I have to tell you something..." He looked at me with every bit of his attention.

"You're not...breaking up with me...right?" he said, sadly.

"GYAH! No, no, it's not-!"

"You know, I can change! I'll...I'll start right now!!"

I inwardly sighed and sputtered, "I'm not breaking up with you!" I planted a kiss on his lips to prove my point and he let out a deep breath in relief. "It's...it's about Gaara!" Deidara dropped his grilled cheese at the sound of the name.

"What about him?" he asked in a forced happy tone.

"Well, he's not too happy with me dating you and before his spirit was annoying the hell out of me! That's why I was acting so strangely the other day at the club and that's why I got raped!" I explained in a rushed voice. He merely gaped and then...

"Look, Sasori, you don't need to make up an excuse for a sudden change. It was just a phase is all," he said calmly.

_Huh?_

"There's no such thing as ghosts. If you can't that straight, perhaps you need a psychiatrist?"

_What? _

"If you can't accept that your mind is just going through emotional changes, then you need some help. You should check up on that."

"Wait a minute, Dei, I'm seri-!" I insisted, but he interrupted and said:

"The conversation is over Sasori. You need help. Accept it."

_Why doesn't he believe me?_

* * *

Big Breasts (1) That's what Deidara refers to Tsunade. Hahah. XD

Oto-san (2) Father in Japanese.

WELL I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! I shall do the next as soon as my poll is over. Reviews are appreciated. I'm addicted to them.

Sasori: I don't need help!

Deidara: Well, you do seem unstable...-ponders for a moment with Itachi-

Itachi: ...Sexually unstable...-smirks in unison with Deidara-

Deidara: Let us test that theory...

Sasori: Holy crap. 0.0

Me: NEXT CHAPTER IS CALLED..."Return"!


	7. Return

Heheheh. Can I say 7th chapter much? Ah, well, thanks to one of my reviewers, I changed one word of the chapter, "Change Of Heart". Since AIDS cannot be, well, gotten in a short amount of time, I changed it to HIV. :D Pretty much the same thing though.

Plus, there seems to be a problem with my HidaSaso story I'm making. I need to type it in secrecy from my parents. I made Gaara such a sicko. XDDD Lmao. And you might be surprised by Itachi in this chapter.....O.O

* * *

**Sasori's POV**

"But, why don't you believe me?" For Pete's sake, if he told me that, I would believe him. Aren't lovers supposed to believe each other for anything?

"Well, it's pretty hard to believe. I'm not saying you're lying....but..." Deidara paused. But, what? That pretty much told me he didn't believe one bit of my story. "Have you been taking something...?"

"No, Deidara. No. I've gone off my nut and am taking pills just for kicks. I just LOVE the feeling of being high twenty-four seven," I muttered sarcastically. He raised an eyebrow at my words and sighed inwardly. He gave me a peck on my lips, which caught me off guard.

"Well, I'll see you later.....okay, love?" Deidara said, kissing me once more. I felt.....good....and waved to him in a dazed sort of way. I saw him leave out the door, yet I was still foolishly waving. It took me three seconds to stop.

"...Why do I feel like a giggling schoolgirl whenever he does that? Shouldn't I be angry that he doesn't believe me....and why the hell am I talking to myself....?" Okay, I really got to stop doing this. I think I'm going to take a short nap now.....

* * *

**Gaara's POV**

I smirked devilishly as I examined my new body in the mirror. "Good work Uchiha....you chose just the right body. The full transformation was a success. I now....look just like my old self."

"...Your voice sounds different though. Is that a setback?" Itachi questioned, raising an eyebrow unsure. I merely laughed.

"...Death puberty maybe? And what do you mean it's a setback? It sounds sexy." I gave a low seductive chuckle, running my hand through my gorgeous hair. Oh, I felt so vain, but if you're hot, why can't you show it off? "You know, I think I grew an inch or so...."

"You look the same size to me," he mused. I gave him a smirk.

"I wasn't talking about height Uchiha," I said, chuckling afterward. He gave me a glare and a disgusted look. **(A.N.: If you don't know what Gaara meant, he means his cock. XD)**

"You're sick...."

"You think I can get into the school Uchiha? I think I'll make a special appearance....." I grinned slightly, rubbing my hands together.

"Oh, boy."

* * *

**Monday in School  
**

Sasori calmly took his usual seat by the window in Chemistry. Today he felt extremely serene and optimistic, and he eagerly put down his textbook on the desk and bookbag hanging off his seat. He took out a notebook and complied to writing his boyfriend's name over and over again, putting the "i" with a fat dot and surrounding "Deidara" with a big heart. He got lost in thought until Naruto's voice broke out.

"Hey, Sasuke! I hear we're getting a new student today!!!" Naruto exclaimed, stretching his arms out wide. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Whatever...."

A new student? This day was getting better for the redhead. He smiled to himself and the bell run, which everyone automatically responded to, quieting down and settling down in their seats. The teacher coughed to get everyone's attention and made his way to the front of the class. **(A.N.: I don't think I ever named the Biology teacher, so I'll make it Kurenai-sensei. :D)**

"Attention class. We have a new student....well, I should say old student....he's come here before and.....God has blessed him. Oh, what am I saying?! He's alive God dammit!!!!" Kurenai said, about to burst in tears. The students looked at each other in confusement and then the student walked in. They knew why Kurenai-sensei was so teary about this.

"Hey, class," Gaara said smiling, nonchalantly. Sasori glanced up and dropped his pencil in bewilderment.

**Sasori's POV**

I rubbed my eyes to make sure this wasn't just a figment of my imagination. I pinched myself to make sure this wasn't a horrible nightmare. He's....he's....he's alive?! I heard the conversations around me erupt excitingly.

"Oh my God, how did you come back!!!"

"I thought you were gone for sure!"

"Are you God or something?!"

"Welcome back Gaa-chan!!!"

"Patience children! Go back to your seats, and I'll make this a free day. Gaara will have plenty of time to tell you his whole life story," Kurenai scolded, putting her hands down for everyone to take their seats. "You can take the seat next to Sasori-kun. Okay?"

"With pleasure," Gaara smirked, occupying the seat next to mine gracefully. "Hello, Sasori-san....I hope we can be the best of friends."

My soul silently screamed while my vision was blurring. The room was suddenly twirling and swirling, now seeing doubles of everything. And then, everything turned black.

* * *

The Akasuna groaned as his eyes flickered open. Another white room?

_Am I...in the hospital again? Oh no...just the nurse's office....wait a minute. The nurse's office? What am I doing here?_

Sasori looked up to see a figure in a seat next to him. "N-nurse?" he mumbled, eyes slowly adjusting to all of the white.

"Wrong," the figure said, and he smirked.

_I know that smirk from anywhere...._

Sasori quickly got up, clenching his fists and glaring at Gaara. "You...how did you-!?!"

"How about a decent 'hi' nowadays?" the younger redhead asked, frowning. "Or a 'thank you'? I mean, I did offer to take you here after you clearly fainted."

The sophomore growled, his knuckles turning white. "How about not being such an asshole?" Sasori asked through clenched teeth.

"How about not interrogating me any further and giving me a proper apology for being so rude?" Gaara retorted, smirking in the process. "By the way, look at my schedule. I'm sure you can find it very interesting." The older one didn't look so hopeful and snatched the schedule, scanning it:

**Biology/Chemistry- 1st period  
Reading/Language- 2nd period  
World History- 3rd period  
Physical Education- 4th period  
Graphic Arts (Shop)- 5th, 6th, and 1/2 periods  
Lunch- 1/2 period  
Spanish I- 8th period  
Algebra- 9th period**

"N-no way...." the Akasuna gasped. Gaara had the same exact schedule as him....except for the last period, the only class he had with Deidara.

"Qué paso, Sasori? Eres furioso? (1) You should understand me since you are in the same Spanish class as me. And biology, reading, history.....ooh and even P.E.!" Gaara exclaimed with the sickest, craziest smile on his face.

_This can't be happening. Oh, PLEASE tell me this isn't happening?!? Wake me up from this horrible nightmare right now!_

"I....I'm going to class," Sasori whispered, throwing the white sheets off of him. Gaara grinned and got up as well.

"How about we go together, ne?" he suggested, still grinning like the psychopath he is.

"NO!" the older redhead screamed, running out of the nurse's office.

_I...refuse him to.....make me go crazy! I refuse him to be in the same school as me!!! I hate this!!!_

* * *

**Physical Education, Sasori's POV  
**

This must be a new record. As soon as I went in the bathroom, I zoomed in, changed, and zoomed right back out in less than a minute. I wanted to avoid HIM at all costs. Ooo, I know what I can do! Bothering Itachi always passes time away.

I sat next to the Uchiha, poking him once. When he didn't respond, I poked him again. "Hello?"

He looked nervously at me, looking guilty about something. "H-hi." He couldn't even look me straight in the eye as he muttered that one word. What was wrong?

"Is something wrong, Itachi-sa-, I mean Itachi?" I asked, concerned. He still avoided eye contact as he shook his head and ungracefully got up, almost tripped on his own foot since he seemed to be in a hurry, and jumped in the pool. Did I do something wrong?

Oh no...speak of the spoken devil. Here Gaara comes now. I glanced down, pretending to not have seen him, and tried to look natural instead of tense as I walked to the pool. The bastard stepped right in front of me.

"Don't you think you're a bit too short to go in the deep end?" he questioned in mock concern.

"I should say the same for you. You're the same damn size as me squirt," I shot back.

"Asswipe."

"Dickwad."

"Bitchy whore."

"Poser."

We shared a glare between each other, as if it were a contest. He glanced over his shoulder at the teacher, saw he wasn't paying attention, and then looked over at me with an unreadable expression. Unexpectedly, he pushed me down into the water, my arms instinctively flailing about. Suddenly, I was underwater, wetness all around me. I held my breath, perfectly calm knowing how to swim......until I couldn't move my right leg. I moved it a bit, and then I realized my swim shorts were caught in the drain of the pool. Panic flooded through me, my oxygen running low and my heart beating against my ribcage, desperately pulling at my shorts. Then my breath slowly escaped from my mouth, the blueness of the water suddenly turning darker.....

* * *

"Ugggh......" the redhead groaned, moving on the bed of the nurse's office. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing the familiar white room.

_Greeeeaaaat......this is the second time Gaara's sent me to the nurse.....in the same day!_

He growled loudly, took his pillow and threw it against the wall...or what he thought was the wall before he looked. There was something....actually someone in the way. The person took the fluffy object away from his face, and blew a strand of black hair out of his eye.

"Oh, God....I'm sorry, Itachi. I didn't know you were there!" Sasori exclaimed. He threw the covers off of him, but only saw he still had his swim shorts on. "Ack...where's my clothes?"

"Still in the locker room," the onyx eyed man chuckled, eyeing the Akasuna. Sasori ducked under the covers, bringing them above his chest. **(A.N.: I just realized only GIRLS do that....Very rare to see a boy doing it. X3)**

"Ooooooh! What happened?! Did I drown or something?" the redhead quickly asked, glancing up and blushing slightly.

"_So damn adorable! Why did I agree to ruin his love life with Deidara!_" the Uchiha nearly squealed inside his head. "Errrr...yeah. But, there was no CPR needed...."

"I...I'm sorry," he apologized.

**Itachi's POV**

Why is he sorry? I should be the one sorry. Walking over to him, I put an arm around Sasori comfortingly. "But, why?"

"I'm always causing some sort of trouble or worrying...." he muttered in a depressed tone. Meanwhile, the blanket that just seemed to cling on to his skin a minute ago was slipping off his beautiful delicious skin. Now his upper body was clearly visible. I gulped loudly, trying to concentrate on the now noticeable ticking of the clock. "Itachi.....I'm glad that you're my best friend. I can always trust you." He looked up, penetrating me with his cute maroon eyes. I think I'm going to go insane right....now.

...SNAP. The last of my sanity cut like a thread as I pushed him against the bed, pinning his shoulders against the mattress. He yelped in surprise, his eyes wide, staring at me with concern. "Itachi? Is...there something wrong? You're scaring me a bit......"

"Let me have you," the words rushed out of my mouth, staring at him with desire. His eyes dilated, still fixed on me.

"W-what?"

"I knew you longer than Deidara did. It's fair that you're mine......not his."

"Wait a minute...we're only...we're not like....." he sputtered, very uncomfortable in his position.

"We can be more than just _friends_. Just dump him.....you'd be better off with me..." I brought my head closer to his face. Now I can see blush creeping across his features....I just...want him.

"....Fuck no! Now, may you please let me go?" he protested. I let go of his wrists and walked to get out of the room, him looking satisfied.....until I locked the door.

"I'm afraid....I can't take no for an answer," I said under my breath, loud enough for him to hear. I dashed toward the bed, grabbing a hold of his wrists again from behind his back this time. He snarled, kicking my shins which barely had an effect.

"NO! Let me go! I'll scream!" Sasori threatened, whimpering when I slightly pulled on his arms. I forced him onto his belly, his head squished against the pillow to the side. He opened his mouth to yell when I yanked off my tie and gagged his mouth, tying it on the back of his head. **(A.N.: Itachi got dressed into his normal clothes I mind you.)** His screams now were diminished and muffled, and a pleased smile spread across my features, looking at my prey before me.

"Why would you scream? Your best friend wouldn't hurt you like that...." I cooed, licking the lobe of his ear dirtily. He shivered, still trying to break hold of my grasp, but unable to kick from this position. "Submit to me......" I bit the space between his neck and shoulder softly, then harder, enough to make a mark. He cried out loudly, biting hard on the tie that covered his mouth. Smirking slightly, I roamed my hand greedily over his whole bare body, licking down his back, his breath hitching at the feel of my tongue. Forcing his head to face me, I gave him a messy open mouthed kiss, slithering my hand into his pants. His whole body went tense, trembling because of God-knows what.

My fingers slowly traced along his entire member and then squeezed it gently, making the redhead moan into my mouth. I let go of his lips, slowly pumping his cock, watching his every action and his every expression.

"S-stop," he slurred, his eyes hazed, blushing hard. I stopped my movements for a bit, my hand motionless.

"....I can't..." I responded sheepishly. I took my hand out, and slipped off his swim shorts. I flipped him around so now his back was pressed against the sheets, took a moment to gaze at his stunning figure, then lapped my moist tongue against his cock.

**Sasori's POV**

I teared up at the sight of him doing these despicable things to me, and I shut my eyes, the moans coming out unwillingly. Why....why.....he was my best friend. I just told him I trusted him more than anyone else.....Why do I have to take it back? I feel whorish.....because I let this happen. I feel utterly hopeless.....I'm always the weaker one. I can never protect myself.

Shocks of pleasure ran through my body when he started sucking me off. Why does something so good feel so wrong? Because.....it's not Deidara doing this to me......

"Dei...." I groaned. The only thing I can do now is pretend Deidara's doing this to me. I feel so frail....not strong enough.....

He pulled suddenly at the tie, almost making me choke on my own tongue. "I want you to moan out my name...." he demanded, glaring at me. I stared back bravely, muttering:

"Never...."

"Fine then....I guess you need to be punished." It's like....the Itachi I knew turned into some wild animal. Into someone I don't recognize anymore. He undid his belt, clutching it tightly, then lashed it against my back. I refused to cry out in pain and refused to give him what he wants. "Hmm...perhaps you like pain? You dirty little masochist..." he murmured, throwing the belt across the room. He started to slide off his pants and then the first pulse of fear ran through my body.

"No...." I groaned. I can't wait for this to happen; I need to stop this.

The tie from my mouth was let go, saliva dripping down the side of my mouth. Something hard was pressing against me, and then inched inside. I screamed, only to be immediately covered by his hand. "Hush....you don't want anyone to hear us....right?" Itachi questioned, releasing my mouth and then pressing his cold lips against mine, pushing himself fully into me.

This....this is so wrong. He started to thrust slowly, making me helplessly moan into his mouth. "I...hope you get....HIV..!" I growled, tearing myself away from his lips. He shut me up by pounding my prostate harshly, attacking my lips once more with his own. How can he reach inside so easily!

"Don't worry. I won't...but thanks for the concern," he replied softly, getting deeper and deeper with each thrust. The pain was subsiding, the air around us hot and sticky. The heat radiating from his body was intense enough to make me crazy, but I tried to ignore it. Why...why am I feeling pleasure? This was rape....and rape was rape no matter who the person was.

I tried to scream at him, but they were only cut off from moans. Even when I tried moving my lower body away from him, I only ended up thrusting back into him, the jolt of pleasure running through my body, making me moan out loudly.

"You like that, don't you, ne?" he groaned into my ear, spreading my legs out wider, hitting my sweet spot countless times. My stomach was coiling, and the pleasure started going straight to my groin. Is the rate of his thrusts even humanly possible....?

"See...you like this....you LOVE this. See what I can do for you? Deidara would NEVER do this for you.....he doesn't want you...he doesn't need you. But, I need you....." he started, the friction unbearable. "Remember when you were at the hospital? I waited for you....patiently, hoping you were alright. And guess what Deidara did? He left, going out for a walk. He doesn't care about you like I do, Sasori....I love you.....he doesn't love you....." The truth crashed down on me, the tears suddenly flowing from my eyes.

"I....d-d-don't believe y-AAH!"

**Itachi's POV**

He was so close to releasing....his moans getting louder each time I hit him. He was so beautiful and his body was so flawless.

He suddenly cried out loudly, climaxing on both of our stomachs. His entrance tensed up, the heat making me release into him. I groaned out his name, bringing him close to me, sliding out of him.

I finally did it.....After all those countless longing stares at him, I did it. He's now mine.....

I smiled sppreciatively at the mark I made on his neck. I kissed it softly, his eyes slowly closing, the tears clinging to his eyelashes, I picked him up, going to the nurse's washroom.

* * *

**Deidara's POV**

It was on my way to fifth period when it happened. A bad feeling radiated through my body, making me shiver. Is this what people call a bad omen?

I desperately tried to look for a mop of red hair in the crowded hallways. I don't know why I needed to see Sasori so badly now...but I just needed to.

Finally when I spotted red hair thinking that it was Sasori, I whirled the person around. The books suddenly felt like lead in my arms, and they fell to the floor.

Was this a dream? It wasn't Sasori....it was Gaara.

"Dei-san!" he exclaimed, jumping into my arms happily. He nuzzled against my chest and said, "I missed you soooo much, Dei-san...."

* * *

Wow. Just wow.

Now that was a good rape scene. Better and more graphic than the last one. That's what happens when you listen to "My Obsession" by Skillet. I suggest you look it up and listen to it as well if you want. If you like Linkin Park, you'll like this song. I mean, I like both bands! xD

And what do you guys think of my actually DRAWING this story? I was thinking about it, and it'd be a pretty awesome idea. xD

(1) Qué paso, Sasori? Eres furioso?: What's wrong, Sasori? Are you furious? (In Spanish yay. xD)

Me: HAHA! Vistory is mine!!!!

Itachi: Actually it is mine!!!!! I won him, I won him!!!!

Sasori: -kicks Itachi in the shin-

Itachi: -falls to the ground in pain-

Sasori: Now it works, huh bitch!

Me: Stay tuned for the next and MAYBE last chapter (I seriously doubt it's going to be the last chapter lol), "Mixed Feelings"!!!!!!


	8. Mixed Feelings

Errrr well, the eighth chapter! I'm so excited! This story may be over in another two chapters! D:

Ahhh....then I get to make it completed instead of UNCOMPLETED! :D Listening to Breaking Benjamin, Skillet, and Evanescence right now. Woot!

Oh yeah. And please enjoy this hell-of-a-drama chapter! -claps-

* * *

The blonde was slightly confused as Gaara dug his head into his chest, hugging him tighter. He silently thought to himself, eyes growing wide with every thought.

'_.....Gaara's alive? Sasori wasn't kidding after all.....and now I feel like an idiot not believing him. Worse, he's probably so mad at me. Hell, I'd be lucky for him to forgive me as soon as I apologize to him!_'

The petite redhead (compared to Deidara at least) brought his head up to look at Deidara's expression, one full of confusion. He smiled slightly at this. "Dei-san....aren't you happy? We can finally be together again......" he said dreamily, closing his eyes in pure ecstasy to be in the other's arms again.

"G-Gaara....I'm afraid we can't be.....together. I'm with...Sasori. I'm kind of.....no. Definitely...and undoubtfully in love with him. I'm sorry," the older one muttered apologetically, blushing.

A disgusted look came across the redhead's face as soon as the word 'Sasori' was out of his former lover's mouth. It was like poison, not ever wanting to hear it again. "Dei-san....listen to yourself. I just want you to be with me. Please don't make this hard...for the both of us. Just be together with me....I love you," Gaara whispered, eyelids starting to close as he nears Deidara's face.

* * *

**Sasori's POV**

The shower's water violently hit me, constantly getting into my eyes. Yet, I didn't feel the water, and was unaware of my surroundings as I closed my eyes. All I can think of was what just went wrong in the last fifteen minutes of my now even more fucked up life. I threw my arms across me, hugging myself, and started sliding to the floor of the bathtub. I felt like I might shatter any second, like fragile glass.

The mixed emotions within me were like a tornado, whirling around throughout my body. Sadness, depression, betrayal.....and even anger. I turned off the water and put the nearby towel around my waist, at least trying to keep my dignity. All of it was taken away a minute ago, and the tenderness in my ass was only painfully reminding me of it.

Itachi walked into the bathroom, his expression suspicious to me. "What do you want?" I spat, my words stronger than acid, clutching my towel tighter unconsciously.

"Ouch," he mocked, smirking. "And after I got you clothes, too. Is that any way to treat me after you just received the best day of your li-"

I scoffed, interrupting him. "Yeah, right. Getting raped is my favorite hobby to do," I sarcastically said, pushing my way past him. He grabbed my arm, whipped me around, and grabbed both of my hands.

"...I'd like you to wear something, 'Sori. I found it in the nurse's cabinet..." he said, clearly ignoring my earlier comment. I growled and snatched my hands away, striding over to the door, disgusted at the nickname. "You seriously aren't going to go out, like that?" I glanced at my towel and responded:

"Anything to get away from you." I opened the door, but he ran behind me and closed it with one hand, his strength clearly overpowering mine. "Let me go...."

"Why should I?" he questioned in my ear. I looked away and tried to pull the doorknob with both hands, my back to him.

"Because you got what you wanted. You fucked me. Whoop-dee-doo. Congratulations," I grumbled, trying to get the annoying fly away from me with little conversation, still pulling at the knob. He turned me around by force and kissed me harshly. He pulled away before I even responded, saliva running down my chin.

"Don't make me have to dress you by force now...." Itachi threatened, and my eyes grew wide.

"...Just give me the fucking outfit and let's get this over with...."

I eyed the outfits on the bed, waiting for me. Walking over to it, I noticed it was school uniforms that our school used to have (Now their only purpose is for providing us with an outfit just in case we get out clothes dirty.): one for a boy....the other for a girl. Gee, I wonder which one he wanted me to wear. I stared at the Uchiha, giving him a 'you've-got-to-be-kidding-me' look.

"Now...go ahead. What are you waiting for?"

"An explanation to why you want me to wear...this," I replied, holding up the girl's outfit. A flitty piece of fabric floated to the ground and I groaned. He even wanted me to wear girl's underwear?!?

"Because I've always wanted to see you in one. I mean, you have such a feminine body already...." he started explaining, the rest of it just becoming a blend of words. I was definitely pissed off. I unwillingly started putting the underwear on. It felt silky, and I wouldn't be surprised since it was Victoria's Secret brand. **(A.N.: Don't ask how Sasori knows that....lol.) **The fabric felt oddly comfortable against my skin and I started putting on the sailor fuku outfit. I slipped the skirt over my legs and the shirt over my head, the stockings and shoes last.

I stared myself at horror in the mirror. This is the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me. "...I don't like it," I admitted. He came up behind me in one swift movement, pushing me against the mirror, face-to-face with my own reflection. He pushed up against me, running his hands over my now visible thighs. Damn, this skirt was just...way too short.

"You look very adorable though. I think you should keep it on...unless you want me to take it off," Itachi added suggestively.

"You disgusting pig! No. You're worse than a pig. You're a hog!" I cried, slapping his hands away. I made a kick for his crotch, but he caught the leg easily with a hand, lifting it over his shoulder. I struggled to pull my leg away, hopping on one foot as I did so, but it was useless. All I was doing was hurting my muscle.

"You're very flexible," Itachi noted, kneeing his way between my thighs gently. He was purposely putting pressure on my groin and my hands instantly flew down to cover the little space between his knee and his objective.

"I..I'm gonna go home....let me go," I quickly said in a rush, almost pleading.

"You won't be going home anymore," he said in a serious tone. Why? Why wouldn't I? As if he were reading my mind, he added, "Because....now you're mine. You'll live with me from now on....and you won't be going to school anymore." He hoisted me up over his shoulder, the sudden movement taking the breath away from me.

"Hey..what are you doing! Where are you taking me!" I complained, punching his back as I did so.

**Itachi's POV**

"To my house," I replied to him truthfully. This boy really deserves punishment. He's always being so difficult.

In the next few minutes, I no longer felt his fists on my back. I'm guessing he got too tired, since he swung like a ragdoll over my shoulder. He muttered nonsense words under his breath, some of them unintelligible. I opened the door to my house, it already unlocked, and slipped my shoes off while I walked into the living room. Going upstairs taking two at a time, I plopped Sasori on my bedroom's bed. He suddenly got up, looking frantically around him.

"W....why are we in your room? I thought you were going to lock me up in the basement as if I was your pet or something," he said icily. Seriously. This boy DESERVES punishment. He's practically begging for it. "Unless you're letting me go." A flash of hope was in his eyes and I couldn't help, but laugh.

"You should know better than anyone else that if I want something, I'm never giving up," I chuckled.

"....Before I become your prisoner though, I at least get a phone call, right? Not that I'm gonna stay here anyway. I'll escape." The redhead began searching in his skirt, probably looking for his cell phone. Once he realized that his skirt didn't have pockets in the first place, his face looked frozen. I whipped out the red cell phone out of my pocket, the scorpion charm dangling from it in front of his face.

"Is this what you're looking for?" I asked, talking into his face. He made a snatch for it, but I quickly pulled my hand far away from his reach.

"Give me my cell phone," he ordered seriously. I grinned hugely, starting to open the red T-Mobile Razor. "I'm not kidding! This isn't a joke."

I started searching through his "phonebook", the name 'Deidara' catching my attention. Just what I've been looking for. "What are you going to do? Delete his phone number? I already memorized it."

**Sasori's POV**

He started opening his drawer next to me, something catching his eye. He went back to me, putting a hand on my face.

"Hey Sasori.....tell me you love me..." Whoah! That was one of the randomest orders I ever heard in my life! My mind went blank for a second, still trying to comprehend what he was saying.

"...No," I instinctively said. "I love Deidara." He grimaced and sighed quietly, reaching into his drawer again, pulling out a shiny silver object. Time nearly stood still when I saw it was a knife. I sat up, but he pushed me down on the bed, straddling me.

"I want you to break up with him. Now," the raven said, growling lowly.

"No. What are you going to do? Kill me?" I shot, glaring daggers at the knife. He cackled as if this was a joke or something.

"Kill you? No...I love you too much to kill you. But, I would kill Deidara. It'd be easy. Easy as one, two, three." My body tensed and I grew fearful for my beautiful blonde.

_B-break up with him? I can't do that...I love him too much...._

_**And if I really loved him and cared for his safety.....I'd have to break up with him...**_

_Hurt him or kill him?_

_**I'd have to go with hurting him.**_

He pressed the flat end of the freezing blade against my cheek, tracing the tip along my neck. "Well?" he pushed, knowing what my answer would be. He turned his attention to my cell phone, pressing the word 'Deidara' on the screen, speed dialing him. He put the phone by my ear, still holding it with his two fingers. I waited for him to pick up, listening to the ring of the phone silently.

* * *

**Deidara's POV**

I put a hand as a boundary between our lips. "No, Gaara. I can't." I firmly said, and when he was about to protest my phone rang. I snapped the phone open with one hand and answered: "Hello?"

"Deidara," the other voice confirmed. It was Sasori and I gulped a little.

"Oh, God Sasori. You were right. Gaara was alive and I'm sor-"

"Dei. It's okay...I forgive you. I was never mad....just please. Listen to me..." he pleaded, his voice cracking.

"What's wrong Sasori? Are you alright?" I nearly screamed asking. Gaara curiously looked at me, with a slight pout, but yet....a smile? Why?

"I....I can't be with you anymore," he choked out. He was now breaking down, sobbing. My mind went blank and the world just seemed to stop rotating.

"If it was this morning Sasori, I'm sorry for being so ras-"

"Dei! It's not you!" he cried between sobs. This isn't happening....

"Who is it then?" I asked slowly, trying to keep from hypervenilating.

He sniffled, sniffed, and coughed. "....I'm sorry Deidara....I'm doing this to protect you. I...I love you." The phone went _CLICK_ and then I heard a dial tone. I held the phone still up to my ear, feeling the tears trying to get out.

* * *

Sasori gripped the phone tightly in his hand, getting it from Itachi a minute ago. He grit his teeth, closing his eyes, while the Uchiha had a victorious smile spread across his face. He grabbed the Akasuna's chin, and kissed him fully on the lips. The redhead unwillingly kissed him back, afraid that any disobedient action would tick the Uchiha off into killing his love.

_It's over......it's now all over. I'm sorry I couldn't make you happy, Deidara....I'll always love you._

_

* * *

_Don't worry. It's not over! Have faith in Sasori because he will be happy at the end! :D

Gaara: My Dei! Muhahahah!!!!!!! :D

Sasori: -jumps Gaara- MY DEI BITCH! O: -starts hitting Gaara-

Deidara:....(I've always wanted two people to fight over me. But, this is insanely epic.) -does his nails-

Itachi: Wow. I actually get to talk. Fans, I know you love me. :D I'm the insanely hot badass bad guy in this story!

Me: STFU Itachi. D: Next chapter shall be next, being called, "The End?" (And no. That won't be the last chapter. Don't worry. XD)


	9. The End?

RAWR. Guess what?!?!?!? ...I...am...so....cool. LOL JK.

Well this is not the end.

By the way, how do you shoop da whoop? LOL IDK. If you do not know what shoop da whoop is, look it up on Youtube and watch the "Lazer Collection". XD

Oh yeah and....I have two projects during spring break. IT FREAKIN' SUCKS ASS. D: So I finished this one chapter.....so please wait patiently. I HATE SCHOOL.

* * *

**Sasori's POV**

"You don't want me to hurt Deidara, right?"

I shook my head, trying to shake away the thought of a bloody Deidara at my feet. I nodded.

"And you'll do anything to prevent that from happening, right?"

I nodded again, bent down between his legs, his semi-hard member straight in front of my face.

"Good boy," he praised stroking my cheek with a slender finger. I forced my mouth open, and started to suckle on the tip.

-------

The salty taste of his cum still lingers in my mouth. Although in reality the taste was good, it was pure poison to me. I still thought of the dirty smile he had on his face, his eyes full of lust as he watched my every movement; it was disgusting.

From the corner of my eye the gleam of the knife was visible. Itachi has left it on the table...since he went back to school.

I picked up the sliver object and flipped it over and over again. The handle was engraved by a rose. Pretty. I ran the blade down my forearm and pressed the tip into my skin. A small stream of blood ran down in patterns down my wrist. It's sharp, too.

As I licked the metallic liquid, I thought of what it would feel like if I shoved that knife through my heart. Would I feel pain? Or am I now too numb to feel anything?

I glanced at the clock. 3:00 PM. It'd be soon until Itachi came home.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps outside my door. Bile rose in my throat, and I was growing panicky for no reason. I threw the covers of the bed over me as the door nearly flew open. Fortunately it wasn't who I thought it was.

"Sempai? What are you doing here?" Sasuke questioned, kicking off his Nikes.

I've nearly forgotten that Sasuke lived in the same house as his brother. I've only got a little background on the younger Uchiha; straight A student, is cool, calm, collected, and is always second-rate to his brother. He's always known as "Itachi's brother", and I feel bad for the kid.

"I got taken here because.....I drowned in gym class," I half lied. Telling him everything will only cause problems. And I choose to avoid them.

"Ah...well you know, Deidara's worried sick about you," he mumbled, dropping his bag to the floor. My stomach nearly did a somersault when I heard my love's name. I clutched my whole body with my hands, feeling sick. I'm worrying him too much, I wish he would just forget about me.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sasuke asked, probably more concerned and worried about his carpet getting puke on it.

"Just swallowed chlorine water. I'm fine."

He shrugged, gave one last look at me, and went somewhere down the hall. Dumb gullible fool. If only you knew...if only I can tell.

Five minutes later, Itachi boasted in through the door, arm full of books. "Baby," he gasped, dropping all of the books to the floor, "I have soooo much homework today."

"Good for you," I muttered dully without emotion.

"But, that means I spend less time with you!" he dramatically said, putting his arms around my shoulders while in the process slipping off his shoes and socks.

"That's good." He slightly glanced at me, then threw himself on me to the bed, pinning my arms above my head.

"Well, if you don't care about that, you'll care about what happened today. When I saw Deidara, I nearly laughed. He had such a miserable face, it was slightly amusing," he mused, eyes glittering with excitement. My mouth twitched when I clenched my fists, still being held. "I asked him, 'what's wrong, Deidara', and he answered, 'I just lost someone very important in my life for being an idiot'. I thought it was utter bullshit."

My foot connected with his face as soon as he said that. I never knew my leg could go THAT high, so I'll store that new information for later reasons. He grimaced, holding his lip, which was slightly bleeding.

My rage right now was like a volcano, finally seeping lava to its point. "You....FUCKTARD! Don't you ever insult him! I swear to God, I'll....I'll....." What will I do? Killing another person never came to my mind. I don't want to spend the rest of my life in prison....

I spent too much time thinking when he grabbed me violently and shoved me into the bathroom. I slid to the bathtub, my back hitting it. He slammed the door behind him, looking at me with glinting perilous eyes. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and smacked me harshly, my body connecting with the floor again. He started unbuttoning his shirt nonchalantly, peering at me.

"I think it's the time for you to get disciplined further," he muttered, his shirt dropping to the floor.

"I think it's the time for you to shut the fuck up," I panted, one hand on my cheek and one hand on the floor, slowly pushing myself up. He nearly threw me against the shower's wall, hitting the side of my jaw. I cried out, sliding into the tub. I looked up at him and wished I hadn't. He gave a roundhouse to the side of my chest, sending my face against the cold tiled shower. How much it hurt, but I was thankful he didn't break any ribs.

"Your ignorance will only get you further in trouble," he said, smiling maliciously. He grabbed the fabric of my tight black shirt again, ripping it off of me. Itachi grabbed my loose sweatpants (since I changed from the skirt yesterday), and yanked it quickly, leaving only boxers. I lifted up my hands to stop him when he slapped me again, holding my uncooperative hands with one of his. He laughed evilly, and I shivered involuntarily when he started slipping my underwear down my thighs and legs.

He unzipped his own jeans, pulling down both garments at the same time. He pulled me up by my arms, making me yelp in pain, and pushed me against the shower's wall. He let go of my arms which limped dangily from my sides while he lifted up one of my legs to wrap around his side. I was trying to see what he was doing, but once I felt our members touch, I finally knew.

"I want you to moan....very loudly," he said slowly and huskily, thrusting his pelvis against my own. Moaning, I covered my mouth, but it was only pried away with one of his own. He moved slowly against me, the rubbing light and bearable.

**Itachi's POV**

He occasionally let out small noises, but I wasn't content. I started moving faster groaning as well, the friction very pleasureable. Sasori's breaths came in short and raggedy, moaning louder.

"Move, too," I ordered into his neck, nipping lightly. He obeyed and thrusted as well as he could (since having one leg up and doing this at the same time was difficult) against me.

I stopped abruptly and then he grabbed my shoulders, pushing with all his depleted strength. I smirked, turning him around abruptly, his face pushed against the wall, his ass nearly sticking in the air awaiting. I grabbed one of his hands, putting one behind his back.

"Just for that earlier comment, I'm not going to be gentle," I growled, pressing my cock against his entrance.

**Sasori's POV**

I yelled when he entered me suddenly, moving inside of me with no warning. He immediately started thrusting, his pelvis meeting my ass every so often.

"Aah! Nnn...nnh!"

"Does it hurt Sasori?" he questioned mockingly. I nodded pathetically, trying to keep in the tears. "Good," he chuckled, slamming into me with more force. I sniffled softly, trying to find comfort from the cold tiles against my cheek. "Moan out my name when you cum...."

"Ahn..nnf....! N-no!" I groaned out, closing my eyes, waiting for this to end. He let out a noise of discontent and rammed into me harder. I felt liquid swish around inside me, and I thought I was bleeding.

"Do it," he said through clenched teeth, letting go of my arm and holding onto my hips with a painful grip. My body was not agreeing with my mind when I felt the need to release. Every thrust inched him closer to my prostate, and I felt him slightly brush against it. "Well?"

He pulled out of me and pushed in again, making me gasp out loudly. He continued the process until I was very close....

"Yell it out...." he murmured, smirking. He hit that sweet spot inside me one more time until I climaxed, semen covering random parts of the shower wall.

"De-Itachi!" I moaned, glad that he didn't hear me almost call out Deidara's name. I cringed. Deidara....if he saw me right now, I'd be a whore in his eyes......

He came inside me afterward, pulling out and letting out a low groan. I sank to the floor, meeting with a pool of blood that was mine.

"Well, that was fun," he said with a tint of amusement. He left the bathroom, dragging his clothes along with him.

* * *

**Next Day At the School**

**Deidara's POV**

I nearly ran to last period class, Algebra II, to see if Sasori was there. I scanned the classroom, looking for a familiar redhead. Nothing. He was a no-show again.

I sighed, taking my usual seat. What have I done? What did I do so wrong? Did I insult him? What was the true reason behind this break-up?

Break-up. I nearly yelled at the word, beating myself inwardly. He...he hates me. That's why he's never here.

The bell rang and the class settled down, listening to our bitch-of-a-teacher. I twirled a pencil in my hand absentmindely, the period dragging on.

-------

Every one of us nearly ran out of that blasted classroom, except me. I didn't really have any inspiration, so I slowly gathered my things. When I finished packing up, the door opened and closed, and I looked up to see if it was Sasori who entered, maybe miraculously came back to school after it finished. But to my disapointment, it wasn't.

"Hiya, Sasuke-kun," I muttered blandly, trying to hide the look of dissatisfaction.

"Deidara-sempai! I know where Sasori-sempai is," he said smiling. Hey, maybe that disappointment won't be there after all! My eyes nearly lighted up.

"R-really Sasuke? Spit it out!" I exclaimed, nearly jumping up and down on the balls of my feet.

"He's at our house," he explained. "You see, Sasori-sempai drowned during phys. ed., so we took him home so he can feel better."

By our, he meant Itachi and him. "D-drowned?!" I nearly yelled. Sasori never told me that! How was it possible to have an action of danger slip by me! Especially if it was about Sasori! "But, why didn't he tell me!"

"Yeah. I don't know. You can ask him though," he suggested.

"Well, he never calls me back....or texts me," I said miserably. "Well, thank you for the information." I quickly ran grabbing my bookbag. Guess I'd be giving Sasori a surprise visit.

**Sasori's POV**

I woke up to see I was in bed, all cleaned up and covered. Well, by the covers, but naturally I was wearing only boxers. At least that bastard had the decency to clean me up.....

I started to get up, but it only hurt. That only said that he banged into me so hard, that I may have to be in the bed for a week.

I started thinking about Deidara again. Oh, I know it's useless to think about him, but I just can't stop. I....I love him. And my heart only ached for him....if I saw him...perhaps I won't be so....I know I won't be so miserable anymore. I just want a glimpse of the beautiful, sexy, kind, gentle blonde, and that was my only wish. But, God won't surely feel pity for me right now.

I heard a constant tapping, like a rapping against glass. I glanced at the window slowly, and jumped out of bed once I saw who it was. Maybe God truly loved me after all!

"D-Deidara!" I cried happily, running over to the window.

* * *

I managed to do another chapter of Wish, my KageSaso story. Just to make people happy. Wow, my laziness is starting to wear off!

Me: UGAAAAAAAAH!

Deidara: What the hell is wrong with you!

Me: -is choking on dust-

Sasori: Ah well, leave her be. It'd be better if she's dead anyway.

Deidara:...Then we can truly be alone...-chuckles softly-

Sasori: Truly~ -seductive glance-

Sasuke: I get to end this now. Before I barf. Next chapter will be called, "My Only Desire".


	10. My Only Desire

I....I'm very happy right now. I mean, I've hit lucky chapter number 10!

Lol this has nothing to do with anything, but I finally found the channel to my favorite olllllld show, Static Shock. Now it's on Disney XD! LMAO.

And I've been wondering about warning people about lemons and stuff. Personally, I don't like to do warnings since I love surprises! But, maybe I should('nt).

Oh yeah.....and this is the third-to-last chapter. Two more to go. I am so sorry I keep changing my mind, but this is DEFINITELY for sure! :D Really. FOR SURE FOR SURE. AND REALLY REALLY REALLY I MEAN THIS. I am really serious. I should delete what I said before just to prove this. And I think I will.

* * *

**Sasori's POV**

I stopped dead in my tracks. Haha, I can't believe I didn't notice before. I was so happy, I looked past the fact that Deidara was hanging upside down.

"Y-you moron! Get down from there!" I yelled, throwing the window open and reaching for his arms. He laughed, the melody a calm, soothing sound to me.

"Sasori, I'm fine. My feet are basically hooked in the gutter's opening, so there's no worry!" he exclaimed cheerfully. He grabbed the nook of the window, hanging onto it while taking his feet out of the gutter, kicking them in the window with the rest of his body. He sat on the window sill, still smiling his signature grin. He rotated so his back was against the window's pane instead of the open air.

"If you hurt yourself, I swear I wouldn't have forgiven you," I muttered, sliding the window further so I can sit next to him. He pulled me against him, wrapping his slender arms around me, making me blush.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, then. Can you somehow forgive me?" he asked, looking intently into my eyes. He turned my head up to face him and pressed his lips to mine slowly and somewhat carefully. His tongue slowly glided along my lips, making me open my mouth slightly. I tangled my hands within his hair and pushed his head more forward into the kiss, our tongues lightly caressing each other.

_God, I missed him so much.....his kisses, his touch, his hair, his everything..._

I climbed onto his lap, our torsos touching, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Our kiss became more errotic and passionate when our tongues danced around each other quickly, saliva running down the side of my chin. I shut my eyes in pure happiness and pleasure, tasting every corner of his mouth. I've almost forgotten how good he tasted: the slight minty taste that always lingered, mixed in with some kind of fruit.

_"You don't want me to kill Deidara, right?"_ a voice out of nowhere erupted in my mind that seemed very close by. My eyes burst open, and I quickly got off Deidara, or at least tried to get off. His arms were now snaked around my waist holding me down.

"Sasori, what's the matter with you?" he questioned, his eyes partly fogged with lust and confusion. Shit.... "You kiss me and yet...you try to get away..." Double shit....

"Dei, I...can't...I just can't," I mumbled looking away from him. Damn, why does this have to happen to me? Itachi popped out of nowhere, painfully reminding me of what could happen to Deidara right now. Holy crap, if he finds us like this making out in HIS room....

"You seemed to not care a moment ago, didn't you?" he asked, making a point. Triple shit. What do I tell him? What lie can I possibly tell him? I really don't want to lie to him anymore or hurt him.

"I...don't know if I feel anything with you," I tried my best to lie, but still avoided eye contact. My chest painfully hurt when I said this. It still hurt even if it wasn't the truth.

"That's bullshit. What proves that is the way you kiss me...you _want_ me Sasori. You want me so bad and yet, you try to push me away. So why? Tell the truth. Now," he demanded, pressing our foreheads together, not breaking his gaze away from me. Everything he said was absolutely true.

And there was no getting away now.

* * *

**Gaara's POV**

I slid from behind the classroom door as soon as Deidara left conversing with Sasuke. It's lucky that I heard the whole conversation. So, Sasori was at Itachi's, Itachi probably doing stuff that God only knows to him. And Deidara is most probably going to go to the Uchiha residence right now. This whole plan that I, your one and only genius redhead has planned, can end very badly.

Shit. Should I go there as well? Maybe that would make things worse. Then again, Itachi can see this all happen and this would go according to plan. He can claim Sasori as his, Deidara would leave him, and then Deidara and I could live together forever! I chuckled softly to myself walking down the hallway. Maybe this would have a happy ending.

"Gaara?" Sasuke called surprised, popping out of the classroom. Holy crap....I forgot he was still in the room! "Were you there the entire time? I just saw you...."

"No I wasn't! No you didn't!" I cut him off, trying not to look too guilty. He raised an eyebrow.

"But I saw you-"

"You can't spell your own face! Stop harassing me!" I randomly yelled at him, running off and leaving him there in the hallway.

**Sasuke's POV**

Hm. If that wasn't suspicious, I don't know what is. Gaara never said anything....unique like that. He wasn't the random type.

"But, he can be so cute sometimes. Even if he is up to something suspicious...." I thought aloud, scratching my head.

Ah well, off to home.

* * *

**Sasori's POV**

"Deidara, I'm not really allowed to, per say, actually explain this to you. There are certain....conditions," I tried as best as I could to tell him without actually telling him. He pursed his lips and his eyes narrowed.

"Screw the conditions and tell me. I think you know that I deserve the right to know why you actually broke up with me. No more excuses, Sasori," he said sternly, holding me tighter. How can I tell him that his current friend, that used to be his enemy, is currently doing despicable things?

"Errr, Dei. Like I said, it's...someone," I murmured. Maybe I can try to give him hints.

"Okay, so you can't tell me directly. Fine. Is it me?" he asked, actually getting what I was trying to do. I shook my head. "Do you like someone else then? Am I not good enough?"

"NO!" I suddenly yelled, shaking my head side-to-side fiercely. "Don't say that! If anything, you're TOO good for me! You're just so perfect, beautiful, and so sweet...." I blushed harshly, realizing I was just rambling. He smiled, but it was gone in a flash.

"Then who?" he inquired, trying to get more useful hints.

"It's someone you...know."

* * *

**Gaara's POV**

Oh crap, that was the most retarded thing I've ever said! I must have given myself away to Sasuke. I possibly can't have him in the way of my genius plan. Okay new mission....

Get to the Uchiha residence without having to deal with the less superior brother. Got it.

And also try not to say something even more stupid than the last comment. Definitely not guaranteed.

I was just a few blocks away from Itachi's house when I felt someone touch my shoulder. Oh no! What happens if it's a pervert!? I closed my eyes and turned around suddenly to give the guy a good punch in the jaw, but my hand was caught and I peeped out of one of my eyes to see who it was. Uh oh.

"Hi, Gaara. Sorry to surprise you," Sasuke apologized. "Are you walking the same way?"

"Well, no. We're just walking down the same street and uh, I'm also walking to my house!" I exclaimed, scampering away from him.

"But isn't your house the other way?" he slowly asked, readjusting his bag on his back.

"Uh, well, yeah but, I'm taking the very long way!" I stuttered, making weird hand motions. We started walking again at a reasonable distance from each other.

"But, it's a dead end this way." Oh, no! What do I say to that! Even worse, we were walking so long that we stopped in front of his house. I bit my lip, pondering. "Well, don't you have to go now?" Time for my last resort move! "Hey, Gaa-?"

I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a teeth crashing kiss to stop him from talking. He started waving his arms, apparently surprised. I pulled away quickly, panicking when he tried to collect his breath.

"Gaara, what was th-"

I hit him on the back of the head hard and he slid to the ground unconscious. I dragged him to the side of his house and laid him against the wall. Ah, I hope nobody saw that!

I wiped my lips, still not believing I just did that. I pulled out my cell phone, quickly pressing Itachi's number, and hastily put the phone to my ear. After a few rings, he picked up.

"Yes, Gaara?" he said. I walked around to the front of the house and saw the window open. I spotted Sasori and Deidara, unnaturally close to each other.

"There's a little surprise for you at your house, Uchiha," I whispered, spying on the two in the window.

"I'll be there as quickly as I can."

* * *

**Sasori's POV**

"Someone I know? There's a lot of people who I know," he stated. Okay, I'll give him a question that only has one answer to it.

"Who's the owner of this house?" I asked, staring at him.

"Sasuke," he replied.

"And?" I continued. His eyes widened as he looked at me.

"Oh, God, not...not him. Oh, please, not him," he muttered, finally knowing. I clearly knew what he meant by "him" and by the look on his face, he clearly knew it, too. I hugged him in a bone-breaking grip, shutting my eyes tightly and shivered. "What did he do to you?!"

"The unimaginable," I answered softly.

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

I jogged to my home and the first thing I saw was Gaara.

"Hi, Gaa-...what the..?" I looked at an immobile body laying on the side of the house, which happened to belong to my little brother.

"You see, what had happened was..." Gaara started explaining, trying to look innocent. I held a hand to stop him from talking any further.

"Just...I don't want to know. Is this the surprise?" I asked rudely, getting mad that I had to run all the way here for this.

"Oh, no. The surprise that I saw was in _your_ room," he emphasized smirking. "Oh, but you won't like it. Try not to look so...surprised."

"I think I can handle. Thanks." Well, maybe this will be worth seeing. I wondered what it was. A present? Naaah. I unlocked the front door to my house, entering. A new car? Hahah, I really doubt that. Now that was just a stupid guess.

I skipped some steps at a time, going to my bedroom. I opened it and as soon as I saw what it was, my face contorted with frustration and anger rose through my body. I hate this surprise. I saw Deidara putting his hands on MY play-thing. They turned around to look at me and fear was shown on Sasori's face.

"It..Itachi," he whispered pulling away from the blonde. Deidara looked at me disgustingly, his lips a thin line.

"Why, hello Itachi," he greeted, his forced smile not matching his angry eyes.

"Hello, yourself," I responded. There was going to be some bloodshed here in my room today, I guess.

* * *

Oooo cliffhanger! I hate cliffhangers!!!!!!!!!

Haha well, see you next time! By the way, no more projects...for now~

Sasori: -goes to me- How is this going to end All Mighty PuppyDogChan?

Me: I don't know. Give me your hand and I will tell your future.

Sasori: -gives me his hand- Well, what do you see?

Me: I see....I see! -adds some dramatic effect- Well, honey, I see a very bad future. Deidara will be eaten by snakes, Gaara will be your housemaid, you'll get married to Itachi and have thirty-two children, and Sasuke will be your pet dog.

Sasori: -stares at me with a weird expression- Is that really true?

Me: -ignores Sasori- The last chapter (besides the epilogue) will be calllllllled, "Bloodshed"!


	11. Bloodshed

I'm sorry that I didn't do the fanfiction for the longest time. You see.....I had computer problems at first...then projects....then laziness....and then I got so into Kingdom Hearts that I payed more attention to that. Then I went into a state of lack of inspiration because I wasn't really into Naruto anymore but then forced myself to do the fanfiction anyway. A shower inspired me yesterday to actually finish a chapter. I will do the next one soon. SORRY! XDDDD

* * *

**Sasori's POV**

I was never claustrophobic, but I sure feel like it. The distance between us and Itachi seemed to get thinner, and the walls seemed to be closing in. Well maybe I'm seeing all of this from a much too close prospective, but that's only what I feel. Everything is as still as the air and I feel even Deidara tense up as I grab onto his arm lightly. I want someone desperately to say something, do something, anything. I don't think I can take this silence anymore.

I let my hands drop from his arm and clasp them together in front of me. I'm going to make myself a promise now. And that's to not get in anybody's way. From the countless things that happened to me because I was not strong enough, it's now teaching me a lesson. Deidara always had to save me from my troubles, but now I have to save him. Judging from the death glare on Itachi's face and even his previous words before I had to break up with the blonde meant he was going to do something horrible to him.

"_But I would kill Deidara. It'd be easy as one, two, three…."_

I grimaced at the memory and had an uneasy feeling in my stomach. If anything at all happened to Deidara…if even one strand of hair was out of place due to the Uchiha's doings, I'd never forgive myself. I gazed at my hands and opened them, seeing they were slightly glistened from sweat. I knew I had to do something, but the question was what can I do? Killing anybody was out of the question, and I couldn't see myself doing it. So maybe I can use this silence to my advantage. Maybe…if I can at least convince Itachi that he can perhaps reconsider on not hurting anybody…

"Itachi, please, just leave us alone," I started, taking a bold step toward him. I'm pulled back by the blonde's arm and then I'm at his side again.

"Don't waste your breath," he mumbled, staring in concentration at Itachi, probably predicting what he was going to do next. Dei was right. There was no use trying to talk to the Uchiha; his mind was already set on one thing. I would've had a better effect if I just stayed silent. Well, changing his mind by talking was a no-go and was definitely not going to work. Also, it seemed like Deidara didn't want me a yard's distance near the Raven, talking or not.

Dammit, I can't stand being here waiting like someone else's lap dog. This staredown was starting to annoy the shit out of me. If no one was going to do anything, then I'm going to start something quick. I started to walk again towards Itachi, Dei's grasp pulling me back. I turned my head to the side about to say something until his gaze froze me in place. His azure eye was glazed over with....something unexplainable. But I knew it called out:

"_Don't go..._" As in, he's deeply worried about me. He doesn't want me to get hurt anymore. He wants to settle this probably twice as much as I do and get me out of it, unharmed. I gave him a reassuring smile and a little tilt of my head.

"Let me go Deidara. I'm fine. I know what I'm doing." A stronger tug on my arm told me that he clearly didn't believe me.

"But, Sasori," he started pleadingly. For some reason, my blood instantly boiled at his tone. I was sick of him trying to protect me. It's like...he doesn't believe that I can't do it myself.

"I said I'M FINE!" I bursted suddenly. That made him jump a little in surprise; even the Uchiha gulped in silence. "Gosh, just let me go. I feel like you're...." I pondered on what the word and I finally grasped it. "...Babying me!"

Now it was Deidara's turn to burst out. "Well, I just don't want you to get hurt again, that's all! I wasn't there to protect you the past times, but I want to protect you this time!"

"Dammit, it's like you're blaming yourself because I'm weak! Well, it's not your fault!"

"Of course it's my-!"

"I JUST SAID IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT!" I cut off. Right about now, I was really stressed out. I breathed hard like I just ran a marathon, inhaling and exhaling harshly through my nose. He looked at me astounded and then averted his head to the side stubbornly, his blonde bangs swaying slightly because of the movement. Deidara looked like he had something to say, his mouth opening slowly, but it closed right back up in a second.

"Well, well, well. So the happy couple starts to fight," Itachi said bitterly.

I gave him the best glare I could muster. I advanced toward the Uchiha, keeping my jaw tight. "You know, why don't you just keep your comments to yourself!"

_Step. Step. Step._ "What? Is your _boyfriend_ going to do something about it? He never did anything before. It just proves he doesn't care about you." My mind was reeling with pounding and pulsing thoughts; I thought I was going to blow up like an overfilled helium-filled balloon. I heard alternating steps behind me including my own.

"Sasori, calm down...." Deidara whispered urgently, grabbing onto me. I let that suggestion fly right over my head.

"Of course he cares! Unlike you, who's hurt me many times, who was my supposedly my best FRIEND!" I exploded at him. I threw my arms in the air drastically and half-shut my eyes in frustration.

"Yep. Your boyfriend cares so much that I can just leap for joy~ Hooray. Deidara is the best boyfriend ever because he let you get raped, hurt, and get diagnosed with HIV," Itachi mocked. If he was attempting to make me frustrated, it was working dead-on. Some growl erupted deep within my throat and worked its way out through my clenched teeth. Before Dei even got a chance to hold me back, I writhed out of his grasp, lunging at Itachi.

Blood pounded and rushed through my head as I tried to get a good aim for the Uchiha's face. Whenever I got the chance to strike, I would always be pinned down underneath, the flash of images of a bedroom whizzing past me. Occasionally I saw Deidara's face blurring past in the scenery, yelling, fingertips sliding past the material of my clothes trying to grab me away from this fight. I didn't hear what he was yelling; adrenaline rushed throughout my body, totally blocking most of my senses.

Once I was the one to pin him down, Itachi roughly hit me in the solar plexus, causing me to double over and back off of him. I coughed hard, feeling my lungs getting irritated and saw another pair of legs stand in front of me which belonged to Deidara....I think. My brain was hurting from the slightest amount of thinking. My head snapped up when I suddenly saw that pair of legs go down on the floor along with the rest of Deidara's body.

"Don't hit him!" he yelled, bringing his fist back and connecting it over and over again with the Uchiha's face. I got up slowly, rubbing my stomach soothingly, about to jump in and help until the blonde was blown off of Itachi, his back skidding the floor for a short time. He stopped just right in front of the wall and I ran over to help him, kneeling down next to him.

"Are you alight?!" I yelled, even though Deidara was right in front of me. He lifted his head to nod, eyes going wide looking past me and suddenly pushed me out of the way. I let out an "oof!", my body rolling five feet away from Dei, only to helplessly see him get pushed down to the floor again. Itachi pinned him down, hitting him in any way he can, hurting him. Even though Dei was clearly stronger, the force of gravity played on the Uchiha's side, earning him the advantage of pinning the blonde's hands above his head. I shuffled to my feet quickly only to find myself on the floor again; a headrush, or something like a headrush except much more painful, overcame me. I rubbed the back of my head, touching something sticky and wet. I must have hit the back of my head against something when Dei pushed me...but I can't believe I didn't notice. Fear probably numbed the pain for just a short while, and the thing I hit against was probably the bed post, considering my back was against it right now.

"You...." Itachi started menacingly, grabbing the collar of Deidara's shirt when I slowly and carefully started to get up. "You meddling bastard!" He brought the back of his hand and slapped Dei across the face hard. The sound seemed to echo and it made me flinch, like I just got hit myself.

"And why am I meddling? I should be calling you that!" Deidara said calmly, staring daringly into his eyes.

"Because you took everything away from me! You took my love away from me!" Itachi screamed. "So now I'm going to take him back...." He used his free hand to slip out something out of his back pocket and point it at Deidara. That's when my legs automatically moved on its own to the scene. "Goodbye Deidara......"

Then I heard an earsplitting scream as soon as the knife came soaring down.

**Gaara's POV**

Ehhhhh....what to do now? What to do now....

Well I don't know why I'm still here with Sasuke, but I feel like if someone sees him unconscious there, they might call the police right away. Plus, they might ask questions to his big brother who at the moment is settling business. He doesn't want any distractions. But I wonder if I can just sneak up there and see what's really happening. I can't see from the window anymore, which means they moved. I've heard a couple of shouts, but couldn't make them out since the wind blocked out most of the noises.

Just then, I heard a loud scream of pain. It sure didn't sound like Itachi, which made me smile to think that it was Sasori. Finally, that redheaded bitch got what he deserved. But, what happened?

Uggh, my curousity is going to get the better of me.

But...I really want to know what happened....

I dragged Sasuke further around the house, laying him against the dark side of it. Well, no one will see him here because it was too dark. Now, off to Itachi's room!

**Sasori's POV**

The scream wouldn't stop, but I felt a stinging pain on my shoulder that travelled down my arms. I shut my eyes tightly to the point where it hurt to close them. The screaming still persisted though, and I wondered where it was coming from. But it sure sounded like the person was in pain. And he needed help fast. That is when I realized…I was the one screaming. I was the one who needed help…but why?

Because of the piercing metal object that was shoved through my shoulder. I forced an eyelid open, shifting my sight to the side where my shoulder would be seen. I saw my own pained reflection in the metal, along with red liquid sliding down it. That was blood….

_My_ blood….

Then I recalled what happened in the last ten seconds. I ran to Deidara as soon as Itachi took out his blade. Instead of stabbing him though, he got me instead when I went in between them.

Right now there was no movement. Itachi was frozen, having a death grip on the knife; Deidara was frozen as well, staring at my shoulder as I can see from my peripheral vision. That's when I took the opportunity to punch the Uchiha right across the face which sent him pummeling down to the ground. I didn't even know I had that much strength.

Deidara finally reacted and turned me around and put me in his arms. "God, Sasori…you're bleeding up a river! Why'd you do that! Dammit, you're hurt…what to do about this…I can't take out the knife…it'll-" He trailed off and I only heard half of what he said. Something about keeping the knife in place so I won't bleed to death. You try listening when you're bleeding a gusher.

"Here Sasori…there…put your arm around me…That's right. Thanks…now let's get you over there…" Deidara mumbled to himself and to me. He set me down lying against the dresser.

"Now stay there and don't move," he ordered seriously. I wasn't even planning to move. I don't even think I can.

He moved over to Itachi just when he was getting up and kicked him in the kneecap, causing him to yelp and fall right back down.

"You fucking…prick!" the blonde exploded at the onyx-eyed man. When Itachi and Deidara first fought near the gymnasium, I thought Deidara was pretty frustrated, but now, he's ten times worse. That little fist fight was nothing compared to what I was about to experience now. The blonde did whatever he could to hurt him. He kicked the defenseless Uchiha in the ribs multiple times, in the groin once, and several times in the kneecap. I looked away when he grabbed a fistful of Itachi's raven black hair and bashed his head against the wall repeatedly, cursing every time he did it.

The door flew open and everyone's head was pointed to the door. I don't even think Deidara worried about Itachi hurting me anymore; the Uchiha was pretty hurt himself, lying against the blood streaked wall. Blood trickled down his nose and even from his mouth.

It was Gaara that came in and I felt like a thermometer, the heat rising all the way to the top. I didn't even care about the pain in my left shoulder anymore. I wanted to beat the living shit out of the guy right now!

"Gaara, what the hell are you doing here?" Deidara asked angrily. He knew all about the situation beforehand, so I can tell from his tone of voice that he was furious at him.

"Well, I see that you already bet up Uchiha…" Gaara stated, motioning to Itachi. Then his face took on a sudden determined and pleading expression. "Deidara, I-"

"I don't want to hear it. Goodbye, Gaara," the blonde said sternly. I got up slowly again, ignoring my shoulder pain.

"But, Deidara! You shouldn't be with this lying, cheating whore! He got fucked, and he's dirty! Plus, we technically never broke up, so you should be with me right about now! Don't leave me for this fucking bi-"

Before Deidara even got to say anything, I slapped Gaara right across the face. His head ricocheted to the side and he didn't bother turning his head back towards us.

"He said he didn't want to hear your bullshit. Now get your shitty self out of here before I do it myself," I hissed at him. I turned to Deidara, and he looked quite shocked. Well, I wouldn't blame him because I did things I can't even believe I did. But, I'm glad I did them. "Keep an eye on Itachi…and call 9-1-1."

He nodded and did what he was told, holding Itachi's hands behind his back. The only noises in the room was Gaara's sniffling and the Uchiha's groans. I picked up the phone quickly and dialed the emergency number. It hurt just to put the phone to my ear so I mouthed to Deidara to talk for me.

"Hello? Yes….yeah this is an emergency….the situation?...Well, my boyfriend is bleeding to death…!!!! …No I will not calm down!"

I giggled a little. I was feeling light-headed; I think I'm losing too much blood.

"Look, just bring an ambulance and some police!...Sasori? SASORI!!!"

My conscience slowly slipped away.

* * *

I woke up in a room with white all over. White bedsheets, white clothes, people running about in white. This kind of reminded me of the nurse's, except it seemed like the aituation was more serious. I tried to move my left arm, but couldn't. The entire left side of my upper body felt contricted and I peeked under the white sheets to see it was bandages.

I think I was at the hospital. I heard the annoying beeping from the machine next to me reading my heartbeat. But, why was I here?

Oh yeah, I bled to death. I laughed to myself; I thought that like it was nothing important. Of course it was important...

I tried to move my right arm instead, but that too I couldn't move. Except I felt some sort of pressure on it instead. I looked over to see what it was, and it was the face of my beloved blonde.

"You awake?" he mumbled tiredly. He looked exhausted from the fight, and then I felt panic rise in my throat. "What's wrong?"

"What happened to Itachi? What happened to Gaara?!" I asked quickly. I didn't know if this fight was over yet.

"I calmly explained to the police what happened and they took Itachi away for questioning. As for Gaara...they think he needs mental help. All he could do is stutter now, and it's probably because that now he knows the fact that I'm yours... and the same as the fact that you're mine..." he explained.

_"...That I'm yours....and the same as the fact that you're mine..." _I smiled at the sentence. I was relieved that everything was okay now. Now no one's going to come between us anymore. I took another look around the hospital and just noticed the person in the bed next to me. "Sasuke?"

"Sasuke was found unconscience outside the house, for some odd reason." I nodded and lied back down on the bed.

"I'm so relieved...." I admitted, blowing out a whisp of air.

"About?" he asked.

"We could finally be together. No interruptions, no people to stop us, no nothing."

"You're right." He got up to get on top of me slowly, hovering over me and smiling playfully. I blushed, looking at him.

"D-Dei! G-get off!"

"Awww, why not? I thought there was no one to _stop _us," he insisted. He pressed his lips to mine just when I was about to say something, hutting me up. I closed my eyes, smiling blissfully into the kiss.

A nurse came in, interrupting us. "Hey honey, do you need anything?"

"No," I grumbled, obviously waiting for her to leave. The nurse took her sweet time though, looked at Deidara, and then smiled. She finally left, and I groaned.

"Well, finally," I said annoyingly. Deidara laughed and kissed me again passionately. I pressed my lips more against his and wrapped my fingers in the beautiful long hair that I love. My first daydream of him finally became a reality.

It finally came true.

* * *

WOOOOOOOOT. I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER. NOW I'M GONNA DO THE EPILOGUE.

So sorry for making you guys wait!

Me: So another chapter to write. At least it's the last one.

Itachi: So I got sent to jail!?! LAAAAAAAAAAAME!

Gaara: And I need 'mental help'?! WTF?!!

Sasori: Finally one more chapter!

Deidara: (Hopefully there's a lemon in it!) Yeah.....

Dr. Octagonapus: DR. MOTHER FUCKING OCTAGONAPUS....BRAAAAAAAARGH!

Everyone: -looks at him weirdly-

Me: Uhhh well....last chaoter coming up hopefully soon named, "Epilogue"!


	12. Epilogue

Welll I am done after this chapter! Woot! I now....will be making....KH fanfiction! Hope you enjoy this chapter! And this story in general! TATA for now!

* * *

Everything around me was silent, exempting the calm, soothing chirping of the crickets outside. I refused to open my eyes, still stubborn to come to terms with the feeling of acceptance. And what was I stubborn to accept? It was the fact that I woke up in the middle of the night…and I wasn't able to fall back asleep. It must have been ten minutes since I woke up and was still unsuccessful to get that moment of relaxation back.

I rolled from my side onto my back, fluttering my eyelids open. My eyesight grew slowly adjusted to the darkness so now I can make out the shapes of various objects throughout my college dorm. The desk with the computer that was always giving me problems, the edge of the bed where my toes slightly stuck out of the blankets, Deidara's MCR poster that stuck out like a sore thumb with its incredibly hot singer Gerard Way, even in the middle of the night…

Did I mention that Deidara and I shared a dorm together in going to college? We've been together for two and a half years…it's truly unbelievable. But now, I'm really happy and I hope to spend the rest of my future with him. I still couldn't believe that he waited two whole years to wait for me to graduate from high school so that we can go to college…

In fact everything started to go uphill from when I graduated. Deidara and I were still together and from more good things came even MORE good things. Although my HIV slowly turned into AIDS due to a certain incident I wouldn't want to encounter ever again, Doctor Tsunade called. At first I thought it was going to be the same as the many calls she's given me before, ("Hey sweetie, how are ya doing? Feeling any sort of drowsiness, sickness, etc.?") but it wasn't. It was actually an announcement that they found a cure, and I mean an actual CURE, to HIV/AIDS. I was supposed to go tomorrow morning, which is this morning, which is probably the reason why I couldn't sleep tonight. I was mainly ecstatic because this disease would finally be terminated (and maybe Deidara and I could actually….*blush*), but I was also slightly nervous. What happens if it didn't work? But, Deidara, being totally optimistic about this, always calmed me of my negative thoughts.

Speaking of the blonde, where was he? I sat up, still grumbling about the fact that I couldn't fall back asleep. I didn't feel the familiar heavy weight that was always next to me, sleeping. I glanced at the bathroom door which was completely ajar and unlit, dropping my guess that he was in the bathroom. I darted by eyes slowly around the whole bedroom until I found that the sliding screen door that led outside to a mini porch was completely open. I tilted my head to the side, trying to remember if we left it open when we went to sleep, but remembered we didn't. What would Deidara be doing outside at….

I quickly glanced at the alarm clock on the dresser next to me.

….2:27 in the morning?

I slid the sheets off of me, them falling to the floor ungracefully. For some reason, I felt like I was floating when I was walking toward the screen door. I took a step outside, the wooden porch feeling rough underneath my feet.

"Deidara?" I called out softly, hearing no answer. I shivered when a gentle cold breeze rushed past my body, creeping under my light, loose fitting pajamas. I felt the goosebumps already forming on my forearms from the cold and the slow rising and apprehensive fear. "D-Deidara?" I called again, this time my teeth chattering. I took more steps until I was in the middle of the porch. I looked around me again, looking down from the porch, seeing the grass sway gently in the breeze. I saw the moon, glistening mysteriously and acting as the only provisional light here.

"Deidara, are you here?" I asked, growing more anxious. A pair of hands grabbed me from behind, one covering my mouth and the other constricting my arms from further use. My eyes widened and I immediately let out a muffled yell, struggling to get out of the grasp of my attacker.

I was bent over the end of the porch, the attacker bending down with me. This was definitely not Deidara; he wouldn't freak me out like this! My body trembled when the lips of this unknown person pressed against my ear, making my head swim uncomprehendingly. Everything froze for a second, even my heart was frozen it seemed, when his voice lingered slowly.

"It's nice to see you again Sasori…."

Oh, God. I recognize that sickeningly sweet voice from anywhere. The blood rushed through my body and my heart was beating like a loud snare drum. His hand slowly withdrew from my mouth and my breaths were coming out unevenly.

"Remember me? It's Itachi, your long lost-"

"I KNOW who you ARE," I interrupted softly, my body trembling harder. Why was he here? How did he escape the tight security from jail? I was definitely scared shitless. What happens if he has a gun? What happens if he came back to finish the job that he tried to do two and half years ago?

"Good, you remember me…but I bet you're so frightened. I can feel you shivering…" He pressed his body more against mine and I looked down from the porch, finally seeing how high up we were. I gulped, afraid that I was going to get pushed from a fifty foot high porch. "Do you know why I came here?"

"W-why?" I asked quietly, refusing to look down any longer. I shut my eyes, only wanting to see the inside of my eyelids.

"To finish what I tried to finish long ago. But don't worry, the job's already done. I'm only here to collect my prize," the Uchiha murmured, pressing his pelvis against my bottom. My eyes shot open and I frantically tried to get out of his grasp.

"You…you killed _him_?" I said, my voice breaking on the last word.

"Yes, I did…"

Everything seemed to crash down on those last three words. My breathing was sharp and I could already feel the tears building up. What did I do to deserve this? Everything seemed so upbeat but now…it was just….blank.

"And now, Sasori…you're all mine."

At that, I screamed loudly.

Screamed so loud, I felt I was being shaken by an outside force. My body was rocking back and forth and I was wondering what was happening. I even heard my voice being called from this 'outside force'. Then I realized what was happening after my eyes shot open to meet eye-to-eye with a familiar azure eye.

"Sasori, are you ok!?" the panic-stricken Deidara yelled, halting his actions of shaking me. I was breathing heavily, beads of cold sweat forming all over my body. I shook uncontrollably. "Sasori?"

"It was…a nightmare. Just a nightmare…" I confirmed to myself more than to him. Deidara wrapped his arms around me securely and held me close to his chest.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked lightly. I shook my head, smiling at him.

"Nah, I'd rather not…"

I already felt calm in his arms. All my previous emotions of fear and apprehension were gone in a second. I looked over to the clock to read that it was eight in the morning and tilted my head upwards so I can look at the blonde. "We're supposed to be leaving in an hour to the doctor's."

"Right. Today's the day!" he exclaimed, picking me up and twirling me around the room. I laughed, hanging onto him, him joining in my laughter. We pressed our lips together, still chuckling, as we proceeded to get ready for the doctor's.

* * *

I stared at the big needle before me, eyes bulging a little at the size. I tried to get words out, but I just couldn't get them out. I've never been afraid of needles, but this one was just….HUMUNGOUS! It was probably the size of my hand, which was pretty, well, big!

"What's wrong hun?" Dr. Tsunade asked, filling the tube with some unknown fluids.

"Nothing," I muttered. Except for the fact that you're going to shove that big ass thing in my arm, injecting a green fluid that might not even work! I looked to my right to see Deidara, also gaping at the size. He looked more frightened than me, which was ironic considering this thing was being shoved into me rather than him.

"Well, are you ready hun?" she asked when the needle was completely filled. I gulped, suddenly unsure.

"Um, before you stab me with that monstrous thing, what is this going to do?"

She giggled tilting her head to the side. "Well, it's simple hun. This needle contains two doses of many antibodies, which are very powerful. These antibodies will get rid of the AIDS infection, and therefore restore any harmed white blood cells. This process will take about a week, but during that week, you might face many symptoms, but don't worry. Everything will be all right. Any more questions?"

I gulped and shook my head as the doctor grabbed my arm gently and led the needle to the right spot. Deidara gently squeezed my hand as the needle was slowly going near my skin.

And then suddenly with a push of her delicate pink nail polished thumb, the needle went straight into my arm and my eyeballs nearly went shooting out of their sockets.

JESUS CHRIST.

* * *

Dr. Tsunade had been right. I've experienced many symptoms ever since that needle shot. That Godforsaken needle shot! The week I went through was a burning hell hole for me, digging deeper and deeper each day.

That blasted week had me in bed 24/7. I couldn't attend any of my college courses, which means I have to make up the classes some other day(s). The pain everywhere was excruciating, and the sicknesses I was catching was not giving me a break. Fortunately, Deidara was always there for me. However, no matter how badly I wanted to take medicine, I couldn't. Dr. Tsunade gave us specific instructions not to take medicine because it might interfere with the antibodies and therefore, not cure my HIV/AIDS.

I'm just glad that week has passed. Now, Deidara and I just came back from the doctor's again to take tests to discover whether the HIV/AIDS was completely gone. And guess what? It was a complete success! Of course, after we discovered that, the doctor had the responsibility of explaining about safe sex, which took an extremely long hour.

However, now, I felt like I was flying. A smile was plastered onto my face the moment she said the disease was gone. Now I don't have to worry about death, dying, leaving the world, however you want to put the term. And best of all, I don't have to worry about transmitting this disease to my one and only loved one. I rested in Deidara's passenger seat as we pulled up to the parking lot of the college.

We made our way inside and after I heard the door clicked, I let out a sudden whoop of joy.

"Yikes! Someone's extremely happy!" Deidara laughed, clearly surprised from the sudden loud noise that emitted through my throat.

"Heh heh, sorry Dei, it's just that I'm sooooo happy!" I giggled, grabbing the blonde and jumping onto the bed with him. I immediately got comfortable by cuddling into his chest and he warmly smiled, running his fingers through my red hair.

"And tell me, what are you really happy about?" he questioned, sitting up a little and propping his weight onto his elbow. I thought for a minute of what I was truly happy about, and my face flushed a shade of red. "What?"

"Well, you know…it's just that…" I started, but stopped. I was just really happy that we can officially be lovers, without fretting about catching an STD from the other. I didn't want to say this, because I felt like it was coming on too strongly. So instead I answered, "We don't have to worry about catching a disease from the other, is all."

The blonde raised an eyebrow and completely sat up to be in my eye-level. "Hmm, and I wonder, before you got this shot, how exactly would this disease be transmitted?"

At this, I was at a loss of words. How do I answer THIS without mentioning the…"s" word? "Um, by blood transfusions…?"

He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and smirked at me, eyes turning slightly darker. "I mean, something practical and realistic that lovers usually do. I doubt they always do blood transfusions."

The room was really starting to get hotter to me, probably because my nervousness was reaching a high point. I mumbled something under my breath and Deidara came closer to hear.

"What did you say?"

I blushed, knowing that I was saying "sex", but I refused to say it again. Especially since he was getting very amused with my reactions. Instead I replied, "You want me to show you what I mean?" I was so embarrassed and I even felt ashamed that I couldn't hide it. I twiddled my thumbs, biting my lip slightly and gazing into his eyes. He blushed a deep shade of red that didn't even compare to mine and scratched the back of his head. The silence was making me insecure and I chickened out a little so I quickly muttered out, "Of course, if you don't want me t-."

"I want you to." Those four simple words would make everyone else feel normal, but for me, it gave all the courage I needed. I blushed while climbing onto his lap, placing my hands on his shoulders while his hands were comfortable on my waist. I tentatively captured his lips with mine while we met each other's gazes to the point where we slowly closed our eyes. His hand travelled up my back to the base of my neck, running his fingers through the red spikes.

His tongue flicked along my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth, yearning for its entrance. Deidara obliged, his tongue happily intruding the caverns of my mouth. I let my tongue touch the sleek, moist muscle and moaned lightly, swirling it around the dancing organ. We separated our lips, still swirling our tongues around one another. I placed my hands around the back of his neck, leading the tip of my fingertips down where the parts where it would be sensitive. The blonde shivered delightfully, pinning me down slowly onto the comfortable mattress beneath us. He stopped our tongue kissing by licking down my neck, planting butterfly kisses and a gentle suck after each kiss. As the room started to get warmer, I felt that the necessity of clothing was definitely not necessary to wear anymore. I knew he silently agreed with me as he kisses to my collarbone, growling at the shirt that was blocking the rest of my skin, which caused me to slightly laugh.

He expertly undid each of the buttons, kissing the new patch of skin that was available. I flicked my tongue along his earlobe, letting my hands roam underneath his shirt, causing him to groan against my abdomen. After pulling back for a few seconds to let me slip the shirt over him, he slid the sleeves and the rest of my shirt off of my shoulders and torso. We pushed them off the bed, the shirts landing in the new heap that was about to start at the corner of the room.

We pressed our chests against one another, both moaning at the feel of the other's slightly sweaty body. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling his wonderful body more against mine, attacking his neck with my lips and teeth. Deidara groaned, roaming his hands over my chest only to play with the erect nipples. I gasped against his neck, nipping at the skin until it turned pink, and proceeded down his chest, stopping at the hem of his pants. We slowly looked at each other a little apprehensively and then passionately made out.

I pushed against his shoulders lightly, making him sit straight up, and made my way to sit on his lap. I hesitated a few seconds before I slowly grinded onto his groin, making us inhale sharply into each other's mouths. We both shuddered as I gave this another go until I set a continuous normal rhythm. Even though we were both wearing tight jeans which were growing tighter by the second, we can both clearly feel the amazing pleasure and the arousal of the other.

We both felt that short need to stop, and we both started to fumble with the excruciatingly tight lower garments that was depriving us of more contact from the other. I sighed blissfully when I felt a bit freer and we threw our jeans toward that corner of the room. We were only in our boxers now, but all they were was just a thin barrier that was depriving us of what we needed from each other. I slowly slid off my own underwear, him copying my movements. I got closer to his body as our pelvises connected, moans fighting to get out of our throats. He slid a hand and wrapped his fingers around both our members, slowly pumping, making me pant and gasp against his lips.

"Dei…" The name rolled out through my lips onto his, and I connected our lips once more. I twisted my fingertips into his locks of blonde hair, undoing the normal ponytail he usually has. His fingers decided to work at a faster pace, making my head snap backward and moan into the air. "Dei, if you don't stop, I'll…" I managed to say between a few pants.

"You'll what?" he asked huskily, licking along my jawline. I blushed, closing my eyes.

"I'll c-cum…"

"Guess I'll have to stop then. I don't want this to be completely over yet."

He stopped his movements, letting me get a proper thirty second's worth of breath before he reached over to the bedside dresser to take out a convenient tube of lubricant. In truth, I was just a bit nervous about having something inside me. Because of what's happened to me in the past, I was always scared to try to do anything too extreme.

"Are you nervous?" Deidara asked like he read my thoughts.

I gave a weak little nod. "I just don't want it to hurt like…like before."

"It won't. I promise," he said, giving me a reassuring kiss. As I spread my legs I knew one thing; I completely trusted him. Even if it did hurt at the beginning, he'll make it better in the end.

He twisted the cap of the vanilla-smelling lubricant and started spreading them around his fingertips. He lifted my chin up with his uncoated hand and kissed me sweetly, slipping one of his fingers inside the tight ring, feeling a slight pain. I bit his lip slightly, whispering an apology as I tried to relax my muscles. The sting slowly turned into a light pleasurable wave as he started to scissor his digit slowly. I moaned lightly and started to thrust slowly onto the intruding digit. He looked at me to see if I was fine; I never felt better in my life.

"You can add another one," I breathed. I hissed when he entered a second finger, biting onto my lower lip. Like the first finger, it scissored along with its companion, stretching me farther. His fingers circled within me, going deeper into me until it hurt a bundle of nerves which made me nearly scream out in pleasure. The blonde only smirked and I peeked an eye open at him, blushing.

"Ready for the real thing?" he asked, admiring me.

"Yeah," I groaned, feeling disappointed when his fingers left. He squeezed a hearty amount of the lube onto his palms, but I scooped it up with my own fingertips. "I'll do it." I bent over slightly to smooth the jelly like substance onto his hardened shaft, liking the heat of it on my palms. He stifled his noises which made me dissatisfied, so I squeezed his cock gently, making him groan out. When I finished carving the jelly, I stepped back to admire my work and looked up at him with a hazy expression.

"No condom?" he asked, hovering over me and positioning himself. I layed back on the bed as comfortably as I could and shook my head.

"We have no diseases so it's alright now…." I stared him straight in the eye and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Fuck me Dei…" I whispered innocently, never wanting so much more in my life.

He slowly pressed his member against my throbbing entrance. As he penetrated me, my mouth slowly opened with no noises escaping from it. The feeling of being so stretched hurt, but in a good way. He groaned lowly, pressing more into me until he was fully inside. The sensation of being filled only turned me on so much more. I grabbed onto his back, encouraging him to move as I adjusted, and he pulled back only to give his first thrust. The pained pleasurable feeling made me gasp for air cling onto my lover for support.

Soon he was repeating this rocking motion, grinding inside of me and thrusting into my warmth. I was moaning out into the air, my fingernails slowly digging into Deidara's flesh. I didn't think I could be turned on any more until he started to groan music into my ear. I mewled right back into his when he hit those bundle of nerves again; I sharply arched my back, and he continued to hit that sweet spot within me.

We both knew we were getting close, our noises becoming louder and our motions becoming even more intense. He kissed me while I eagerly kissed back as we ferociously made out.

"I love you…" he whispered between kisses, staring straight into my eyes. Nothing could have been more perfect or right.

"Love you too," I whispered back, not being able to contain myself anymore as I ravished him again. The pressure that was holding me back slowly deteriorated when I came with a sharp moan. I spilled onto both of our chests when my body shook from the short-lasting sensational orgasm that clouded my vision with white. He thrusted a few times before he came as well, shuddering as he did so. We both panted for a while as he slowly slid out of me, collapsing onto the mattress right beside me. I cuddled into his chest, loving the warmth his body provided.

"Dei, that was…" I struggled for the word, but couldn't find one. Amazing. Wonderful. Heavenly…..It was all of these words jumbled into one.

"Perfect," he panted smiling at me. Deidara held me to his chest caressing the back of my neck, making me smile. We were both falling asleep, even though it was some time in the afternoon.

Perfect. That was the word that described this moment.

That described us.

* * *

WOOT! WOOT! Finally completed with this story! YESSSS! I'll see you next time within.....

MY KH FANFICTIONS! -round of applause-


End file.
